Inseparable
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Martin meets Louisa in New York, which causes their insane love for one another to blossom. Is it early enough after the Edith dilemma to turn his personalitly around? Sorry for the causation of any confusion!
1. Chapter 1

**Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I don't own anything!**

**Sorry if I have caused confusion to anybody who read this before when I published it, but due to the content not being as good and well written, I decided to delete that story and re-write it, to form this one. **

**The next chapter will involve a little more information about what is going on!**

Chapter One: Prologue

The traffic to get to London, Heathrow airport was a nightmare. It was the morning rush hour and the flight to New York was due to be taking off in under two hours.

Martin became agitated as he sat in his Lexus wondering when the car in front was actually going to move forward.

Doctor Martin Ellingham, Head of Vascular Surgery in London was a tall, broad shouldered with short brown hair. His dark brown eyes showed the wisdom and intelligence he natured. He was stern looking and walked with a upright manner.

In particular his surgeon skills had become a widespread phenomenon not long after he became qualified as a cardiovascular specialist. Many people in the medical world knew just who this surgeon was, and since he had written many comments in books and also been made to speak at conferences, doctors were keen to hear what he had to say. The new medical students were considered lucky to have him lecture them every now and then.

His job had landed the thirty-one year old doctor into being made keynote speaker for the vascular department in one of the world's largest medical conferences. Many people from Britain, America, France, Italy and Spain were going to be listening the great British surgeon during their time in New York.

In the meantime, he made himself useful by practising the speech he had prepared trying to memorise the words exactly. He couldn't understand why he could only take his actual presentational speech up to the lecture stand and not the notes for the diagram.

'As you can see here on the diagram….' He paused and frowned as he focused on the road and tried to remember his next line, 'What is it?' his frustration was building up, 'Oh come on Ellingham! You should know this, if you can remember the periodic table, you can remember this it's easy!'

It wasn't worth getting all stressed about it now; there was the fact of getting on the plane to be worrying about.

Eventually, making it to the airport, Martin parked his car in his reservation spot for the weekend. He made his way, standing tall above the rest, to the entrance with his briefcase and luggage bag in either hand.

Martin didn't really show his emotions, but he was actually excited about going over to America, going sight seeing (not exactly) and exploring an alien city to what London was.

Entering the busy and overcrowded airport, Martin found it impossible to find any of his friends and colleagues that were boarding the same plane.

He went through to the desk where he handed over his passport and luggage, and decided to get a coffee.

Samuel Bright and Chris Parsons were probably off gallivanting around the airport, making stupid jokes together – both of them didn't act like doctors from the outside.

Sitting in the department lounge, Martin saw no sign of Chris or Sam. He felt quite put out, since they were meant to meet him, so they could get on the plane together. Martin had thought they were best friends and now was making assumptions that perhaps not anymore.

Over the past two years, he became more miserable and appeared trapped in his own bubble. Nothing was delightful anymore since then.

'Flight 804 will be taking off from gate 6 in just five minutes. That is flight 804 to New York will be taking off from gate 6' the announcement echoed through the high ceilings of the airport.

Martin came back to reality, collected his newspaper and made his way over to the gate entrance. He scanned around the gate department lounge and still saw no sign of anybody familiar.

First class was fairly quiet. Everybody had their individual seat and space to get on with what they needed to do. Most people who were booked into this class was usually business people and representatives or in this case medical professionals.

It was completed with a bar and staff being at passengers service. A loud cheer interrupted the silence.

'Hey Martin!' a small-ish man tapped him on the shoulder. He had square shaped glasses on and resembled the familiar face. Recognising his similar haircut to himself, Martin immediately knew who he was.

'Chris' said Martin, with a little stress in his tone.

'Hello' Chris smiled and slid into the seat opposite, 'Oh first class is fancy, own table, chair and leg room' he looked around in amazement at the presentation of the luxury class, 'When did you get here?'

'About nine-ish this morning' Martin frowned, 'where were you?'

'Oh well I met Sam at the coffee shop and we didn't know where you were, so decided to wander round' Chris explained.

Martin nodded; he suspected that's what they would do – impatient pair he thought as he watched Chris get comfortable by taking out his notepad.

They had been best friends ever since they began medical school at Imperial College. Samuel Bright was the other best friend and the three of them were always together during their time at university.

Chris graduated as a general doctor, Samuel as an orthopaedic surgeon and Martin as a vascular surgeon. They had all gone separately after being made official doctors, but luckily since they were in the same hospital still got together as much as they could.

'I don't know how we didn't bump into each other' Martin sighed grumpily.

Chris looked up from his medical article and frowned at his friend's expression and heaved a deep sighed. Ever since that fateful Christmas he has been acting odd.

Martin glared at Chris as they looked at each other across the room.

'You do realise that _she_ made our friendship more distant" Chris said, 'Sam said the same thing. If he was here we could talk about it more formally, but he had to get on a different plane. He's with all the orthopaedic specialists'

'Right and what do you mean?' Martin asked as he saw Chris drum his fingers on the table laid out in front of him.

'Ever since she turned down your proposal, you've never been the same' Chris stated adding a sharp smile.

'I've forgotten about that now, so lets not talk about it' Martin forcefully replied.

'Oh Martin! She was never any good, you do realise she persuaded you to propose and then when you did responded with the decision she was moving abroad!' Chris said

'I suppose…' Martin said remembering that December morning.

_Two Years Ago: December 22__nd_

_It was cold outside, the frost had blurred the windows and the snow had settled softly on the ground. _

_Inside the Kensington apartment, the fire blazed its flamed filling the room with warmth and cosiness. _

_Martin cuddled his partner tightly. Her red hair matching the fire, and her thin figure making it difficult to ignore the examination of her bones underneath the skin._

'_Its freezing outside' she moaned glancing out the window, 'I cant imagine walking home in the whether'_

'_Edith, I've told you. You can stay here' Martin repeated for the third time that evening. _

_Although, Christmas was drawing near, the apartment was bare as usual. Edith couldn't stand the cheap plastic material that was hung with a pin on the ceiling. She also told Martin several times that a Christmas tree isn't meant to be an indoor decoration, but outside since it looked more appropriate. The feeling of the Christmas spirit was lost as soon as anybody entered this apartment. It seemed dull and boring considering outside was filled with lights and cheer for the nearing festival._

_Edith pulled away from Martin and looked into his eyes. She didn't smile or say anything just glared deep into them._

'_Your pupils are dilated' she pointed out and began to examine his eyeball._

'_Thank you' Martin answered and moved away as she came close to open his eye wider._

'_Ellingham, I only want to see if they are perfectly working' she said in the least romantic tone contrasting with the atmosphere. _

'_Everything doesn't have to be perfect you know' said Martin sitting on the edge of the sofa. He suddenly realised the box that was in his pocket. Turning slowly to meet Edith's face, he retrieved a silver box and opened the lid._

_Edith gasped as she saw the sparkle of a diamond that was reflected from the light of the fire. Her face wrinkled to portray disgust. Martin didn't notice, but said;_

'_Edith, will you marry me?" the soft tone showed love and care._

_She rose of the sofa angrily and frowned down at him. Martin joined her with a confused expression._

'_What the hell are you doing?' she shrieked._

'_Sorry?'_

'_Proposing!' she said shakily, 'Ellingham, I have got a whole career waiting and I'm only twenty nine!'_

'_I thought you wanted…'_

'_No! I have to go. You know that I'm going abroad for my career!' she sighed picking her bag off the coffee table._

'_Abroad?' Martin said and followed her to the door, 'When were you going to tell me about that?'_

'_I thought you knew' she stated, 'Look, I don't want to marry you. Sitting here everyday watching a blazing fire isnt something that I want forever! Bye'_

_With that she stormed out, shutting the door with a bang. Martin was left standing with a diamond ring in his hand and his best suit ready for the happiness that was meant to be coming._

'Martin!' Chris repeated watching his face come back to the present.

'Sorry' he said and cleared his throat.

'See whenever I mention it you always have those flashbacks!" Chris shook his head, 'Martin, she's gone and were you really going to be happy being stuck married to her?'

'No' Martin agreed, 'Well, it doesn't matter'

'Oh, I do feel for you' Chris said sympathetically, 'there is somebody out there for you'

Martin looked at his best friend in disbelief. What he didn't know is that there was somebody out there for him and she was very close, very close indeed.

It was just a matter of time until they were in New York…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures.**

Chapter Two: New York

'There's Sam!' Chris said happily to Martin as they exited New York airport.

The heat hit them a soon as they walked out into the fresh New York air. It was warmer than London as it was just the beginning of June and the weather was a lot different.

A tall, thin man with short blonde hair turned around. His face was wrinkle-free and he wore a bright smile.

'Oh you found Martin then?' Sam joked, taking Martin's hand to shake, 'We thought we'd lost you'

'No, we just didn't see each other' Martin stated matter-of-factly.

Sam looked at Chris and rolled his eyes at the response. He was never the same.

They walked together over to a yellow American style taxi. Martin was the first to slide in, leaving Chris and Sam still stood outside.

'He says he's over her' Chris whispered to Sam whilst sliding one of his bags into the taxi.

'Then why is he still like that then?' asked Sam.

'I don't know' Chris sighed, 'Hopefully we can do something whilst over here'

'What are you talking about?' Martin asked jealously.

'The hotel… discussing which way to go' Chris said awkwardly as he got in and squashed up to Martin.

* * *

><p>In the taxi, Martin, Sam and Chris were all squashed up in the back. This made Martin very uncomfortable, it didn't help that Chris was making all sorts of jokes on the way.<p>

'Gosh, look at that!' Sam pointed out of the window, 'that building must be what … really high'

'Forgotten how to work out feet from inches?' Chris laughed and then nudged Martin to also joke along, 'Apparently got A grades in his exams'

'Shut up Parsons!' Sam laughed and looked over to see Martin sitting uptight, resting his head onto his hand, 'Oh come on Martin!'

He darted an evil look to Sam.

'How about you have a beer on me when we get to the hotel?' Chris said.

'To rejoice that Edith is no longer here, getting in the way' Sam smiled.

'That was two years ago' Martin sighed, fed up of hearing the same conversation over again.

'So…' Chris said.

'I don't drink' answered Martin.

'She really has turned you into a miserable old so and so' Sam said shaking his head.

They approached a modern grand looking hotel opposite the Hudson River.

'Is this the hotel you wanted?' the taxi driver asked in a broad American accent as he pulled up in the taxi bay.

'Yes, thank you' Martin said preparing to get his wallet out, but couldn't because Chris was leaning against him, 'Will you just…'

'Alright…' Chris said, his voice high pitched, 'I didn't mean to…'

'We'll get out first' Sam said opening the door and another wave of heat came over them.

'Its hot. Pack any sun lotion Martin?' Chris joked tapping his arm.

'Shut up' Martin grunted and handed over the money to the taxi driver.

* * *

><p>As they entered the hotel they couldn't help, but gaze around them. Chris' jaw dropped at the size of the ceiling and the mountain of stairs. A chandelier hung from above, sparkling its crystal features.<p>

Martin saw a beautiful stain glass piece of art covering the whole of the wall to the left. The stairs carried a royal blue carpet that was taken from the foot of the door.

'Wow' Sam gasped as he took in the sights of the hotel.

Golden pillars stood every few feet away from each other giving the effect of a castle. It matched the colour of the tiled floor that lay underneath the blue carpet. To make it more fancy the reception desk was too golden coloured and polished until it shone brightly when reacted with light coming from the chandelier.

Walking over to the desk where a long queue was formed, Martin noticed the immaculate presentation that this hotel (which was being provided by Imperial and the hospital) gave off was indeed above his expectations.

'It feels like Oliver Warbucks' house' Chris whispered jokingly in Martin's ear.

'Who?' Martin asked.

'You know that billionaire who adopts Annie…' after seeing the confusion on Martin's face Chris stopped.

Sam was laughing behind them, but then managed to pull himself together.

'Its rather posh' Sam said imitating a well-spoken Englishman's voice.

'Adequate' Martin added not wanting to agree with the either of the two.

'Cheer up' Sam sighed, 'I don't want to be with you all weekend if you're like this'

Before Martin could say anything, a girly American voice came from the desk in front of them.

'Hello Sir can I help you'

After glaring at Sam, he turned round and walked over to the receptionist. He heard Chris gasp behind him knowing that it was at this woman that was sat professionally behind her working desk. Martin sighed to himself and answered her,

'I've been booked into a superior suit.'

'Oh British?' she smiled.

Chris edged closer to Martin and leant against the desk. He smiled to the receptionist and then said,

'Yes we are' he joked putting on a Cockney accent.

She giggled at him in a way that was to prove she thought he was an idiot. Martin glared at him over his shoulder.

'Only joking' Chris said humiliated and slowly walked back to his place.

Martin shook his head at his supposedly best friend.

'Can I have your name please?' she asked with a polite smile.

'Doctor Martin Ellingham' He replied using his title to sound above average.

She typed his name in and nodded, 'So you are in Room number 108 on the sixth floor.' His heart jumped as she said the sixth floor, that would take forever, 'Oh and you are attending the conference tomorrow at noon is that right?'

'Yes' Martin nodded.

'This is the chief and keynote speaker… first class mind' Chris added as he poked his head over Martin's shoulder and patted his back.

'Oh well congratulations' she said handing over his key and pass for the conference, 'It will be held in that second room over there'

She pointed across from the stain glass window and to a second door, which from the angle they could see; Martin saw it was a very large room.

'Thank you' he said turning away.

Standing to the side of the desk, he could hear Chris trying to flirt with the poor woman. He felt a little sorry for her since she took no interest. At first Martin thought Chris was trying to make her like him. However, despite her bleach blonde hair and sweet American accent, she wasn't all that pretty looking nor did her personality outshine, so Martin thought.

He wanted somebody that was determined in their ways and independent. Obviously, a woman who caught his eye at first glance and a woman that showed that she was broadminded and genuinely nice would tick every box.

* * *

><p>The time had come to climb the mountain of stairs. Martin prepared himself.<p>

'I can't believe the lift's broke!' Martin moaned dragging his suitcase up behind him.

'She was so pretty' Chris said ignoring Martin and glancing back at the receptionist causing him to nearly tripping up the step.

'Plausible' Martin nodded, 'Too much make up'

'I know, but seriously' he said gazing at her again from the distance and then looked at his key for his room, 'anyway I'm in room 109, next door to you Martin. At least when we are absolutely drunk-'

'I don't drink' Martin interrupted, 'not anymore… I did a course not long ago about how much damage alcohol nowadays is doing not only to the liver, but also affects…'

'Oh Martin!' Chris said reaching the landing of the first floor, 'Just for once stop talking about work, its not until tomorrow when you have to stand up there and speak to the entire hall!'

'I know, but I'm not drinking tonight' he clearly said to the both of them with a look of stubbornness.

'Fine, but at least allow me to, OK?'

'I'm not stopping you' Martin said and looked over at Sam, who just said:

'Five more floors' and continued to walk round to the next lot of stairs.

* * *

><p>Breathlessly, they got to the sixth floor with the moaning of Chris that he had stitch.<p>

Martin scanned the landing, which had rooms on the opposite walls to it. He spotted his room, 108, was on the complete opposite side to Chris', which he thought was good because not only was there a large gap where the landing was, but he wouldn't have him knocking on his door and running back into his room – which Chris did last time they stayed for a conference in the Isle Of Wight.

'Oh' Chris said, 'I'm all the way over here!'

'Good' Martin nodded and began walking over to his room.

Sam and Chris watched as Martin strolled slowly over to room 108.

'Miserable' Sam sighed and then picked up his luggage bag, 'I've got another lot of stairs to go up, so I better get started'

'Bye' said Chris, as he remained watching Martin walk.

Martin looked over his shoulder to see Chris cringing at something. He hoped it wasn't him; he didn't want to act stupid all the time…

Suddenly, his leg collided with something that he could see was a suitcase. This was it, he finally exploded as he rose up, steam coming out of his ears he shouted,

'Ouch! Why don't you watch where you are going?'

As he saw who it was that caused the accident he was stopped and the anger faded a way…

'Well since it hadn't occurred to you that you wasn't looking where you was going, thank you very much!' a tall, brunette woman, with a face of immense beauty and humiliation answered back. Martin felt immediately guilty and something inside him tickled as he watched her wait for a reply.

Above all, Martin noticed that she had an unusual accent… one that reminded him of when he was a child.

'I'm sorry, I didn't…' he stuttered and gazed after her as he hastily walked off up the next flight of stairs.

Martin blushed at the thought of upsetting a woman like that.

'Wow Martin!' Chris came over after laughing, 'She was even more pretty that that receptionist!'

'Yes' Martin said looking dreamily staircase where she was no longer there and then looked sternly back at Chris, 'It's you're fault!'

'You like her don't you' Chris teased.

'What?' Martin said looking at him, 'I don't know her!'

'Well, you thought she was good looking, I can tell because you keep looking up that staircase.' Chris smiled, 'She was Cornish!' he added a small chuckle.

'What's so funny about that?' he asked feeling offended funnily enough.

'Nothing, its just you know that song' he said and then began to sing, 'I've got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key, come on lets all sing together…'

"Shut up" Martin said, and eventually walking to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Three: Apologies Are Worth The While**

The suite was very fancy, which was expected since the hotel was. A large window made the New York cityscape visible as soon as you entered the room, with a hidden door that opened to reveal a balcony and a set of table and chairs, which would all tie together to enjoy the view. To the side of the same window, horizontal blinds came out of the wall with a press of a button.

Martin found it highly entertaining to play with it.

Another button on a different remote caused a television to rise from beneath the king size bed that was set in the centre of the room.

As he gradually unpacked, Martin explored the large walk in wardrobe, where he hung his suits - a protective layer of plastic sheeting over them as not to get a mark on them of course. It was very spacious and judging by the size Martin estimated about fifteen people could fit in there.

Later when he went to get showered he explored the en-suite bathroom. Just like the rest of the room it was very modern. The taps on the sink came on if it sensed that something was approaching. A Jacuzzi bath was stood in the centre of the room and in the corner was a large shower that looked like it had a small corridor to get to. It must have been very good for Martin not to complain.

* * *

><p>Martin was ready within half an hour, all set to sit down and polish off his speech when there was a knock at the door.<p>

He swung the door open and wasn't that shocked to see whom it was.

'Surprise!' Chris cheered along with Sam, 'We're going down to have some food'

'No, Chris wants to go down in search for a wife' Sam added.

'That receptionist?' Martin said.

'No, there's a teacher's conference as well' he nodded smiling, 'You never know!'

'Shut up' Sam said nudging him.

'Right' mumbled Martin.

'Are you coming then?' Chris asked anxiously wanting to go down as quickly as possible.

'Yes, let me just alter some of my speech and I'll be down shortly' Martin said, pointing over to his bed where the twenty-paged speech lay.

'OK, we'll be in the restaurant' Sam informed him.

'See you there' Martin said amused at the pair of 'supposed' to be doctors as they walked of childishly down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Martin entered the crowded restaurant. He lifted his head and searched the number of tables scattered around. Looking over near the bar he noticed a large party of women, which he assumed were the teachers conference, but he couldn't see Chris standing near them.<p>

'Martin over here!' Chris shouted. He looked round and saw they were sitting near the door.

Sam seemed to be fed up, but delighted Martin had rejoined them.

'Had one too many?' Martin asked as he sat with them and noticed that Chris was sitting there smiling contently.

'Yes he has' Sam sighed, 'It only took three glasses of wine'

'Already!' Martin said and looked at his watch to see that it was nearing eight o'clock at night.

'No, I'm just excited to be in New York!' he chuckled slightly slurring the words, waving his arms in the air as though he was on a roller coaster.

'Oh God!' Martin mumbled, and looked away out a window that was placed in the wall next to the table. Not many people were in the lobby, and watching the room he could tell that most guests were in the restaurant.

Martin picked up a menu and intently read through it to find just what he wanted.

* * *

><p>'Can I take your orders?' the waiter asked holding a notepad and pen. He was well groomed and stylish, his American accent better spoken than what Martin had heard during the day.<p>

'I'll have the smoked salmon' Sam requested.

'Oh, do you do fish and chips?' Chris asked smiling.

The waiter rolled his eyes at him and said, confused,

'I'm sorry?'

'Ignore him. Have you got anything simple?' Martin asked interruptedly, 'Might sober him up a bit'

'Well on the specials we have soup served with French bread' the waiter said pointing to the specials board with his pen, 'Homemade'

'That'll do' Martin said, 'and I'll have the non-breaded chicken breast with the source please'

'Potatoes or salad with that sir?' the waiter asked.

'Potatoes please with dressing' Martin replied, making it sound exquisite.

'Thank you' the waiter said and left the table to take orders elsewhere.

Martin looked at Chris who was trying to put his arm around Sam, but kept getting thrown off.

'You are an embarrassment, not just to Imperial, but to Britain!' Sam said to Chris pushing him over so that he sat properly.

'I'll be back in a moment' Chris said and managed to get up by himself.

He wasn't too drunk just a bit slow with the words. It got worse as he approached one of the booths tables, which was facing directly where they sat. Chris leant awkwardly against the side of it.

Martin squinted and saw that there were a group of women who giggling at Chris, evidently he was making a fool of himself.

He looked closer and saw that the woman he was actually talking to had brown hair and a nice white smile – he remembered – she was the woman whom he'd collided with earlier.

He couldn't make out what they were saying, but felt jealous like she was his girlfriend.

'I think they need rescuing' Sam said watching Chris smiling and laughing constantly.

'Yes'

* * *

><p>Martin and Sam went over to the booth, where Sam took Chris' arm.<p>

'Excuse me' Martin said to the group of embarrassed women and saw that Chris interrupting their evening did not impress them.

'Hey!' Chris laughed as he looked round at Martin.

Martin glanced at the woman (who he was becoming fond of) and tried not to go red in the cheeks. She wasn't looking at him, but watching how Sam was trying to keep Chris upright.

Chris turned to Martin and pointed, 'This is my best friend, Martin…Ellingham'

'Come with me' Martin ordered highly embarrassed.

The girls giggled at the stupidity Chris was presenting.

'Oh sorry _doctor'_' Chris corrected and then laughed along with some of the women, 'No, no or is it chief of surgery'

The women let out some wooing noises and Martin didn't like that he was being put into the limelight of the situation. He looked over to Sam and made a signal for his help.

'Chris we need to go' Martin said tugging his other arm.

'Why? What is wrong with these gorgeous ladies?' he said disappointingly and then smiled as his head turned back to the set of women.

'Hey Chris' Sam said quietly, 'Our dinner's coming soon'

'Sam! Hello' Chris smiled and noticed he was there, 'When did you come over?' Sam frowned and looked at Martin, but was distracted by Chris, 'This is chief surgeon of ortheo… orth…' he slurred, 'Orthopaedics'

The women made another wooing sound where Sam just waved slightly and said,

'Yes… hello everybody'

Quickly, Sam managed to pull Chris away even though he protested that he wanted to stay there.

As Sam was dragging Chris away, Martin was stood in front of ten different women who all had their eyes on him.

'I apologise for my friend he has had a long flight. Didn't realise he was drinking as much when he got here… must be different units in America?' Martin said hastily unsure of what to do.

However the women laughed slightly, apart from the one who he thought stood out from the rest, which was the one who he bumped into. She looked at him intently and just smiled.

'Thank you' he said and then walked off back to his table.

Just as he sat down and Sam was telling Chris to drink some water, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turned round he noticed that it was _the_ woman.

'Oh sorry did I say something wrong?' he asked embarrassed, 'Do you want another apology?'

'No, no I just want to say sorry for earlier' she smiled contently.

'Oh no, I should be the one apologising' he admitted and then stood up.

'Go Martin!' Chris shouted from the table trying to balance his head in his palm.

'Sorry, its just my friend, doesn't usually drink' Martin said darting a glare at Chris.

'Oh its OK' she laughed.

'He… likes…you' Chris said giggling like a girl afterwards.

'Do you mind if we just step into the lobby?' Martin sighed.

'No, no'

'I don't want him making things worse' Martin said leading the way over to the door.

The lobby was a lot quieter, only the receptionists' tapping could be heard from the keyboard where she was typing and the occasional mummer of other guests walking around.

'Yes, as I was saying it was my fault for walking into you, I should have been looking forward not watching what that idiot was doing' he said pointing in the window where Chris was watching them and laughing.

'Oh no its fine' she smiled, 'Honestly, I think it was both of our fault'

'Did I hurt you?' he asked.

'No, I was fine' she said adding a smile again. There was a silent pause, 'So…'

'So…' Martin echoed and then looked through the door, 'I better let you back to your meeting'

He walked over to the door and opened it. The strong smell of spices instantly burst out into the lobby and the loud sound of deep conversations rang into their eardrums.

'Can I just say that I was given the wrong opinion' she began, 'You're actually a really genuine person, maybe a bit on the quiet side, but overall a real gentleman and this conversation has meant a lot to me…. Martin is it?'

'Yes it is and my pleasure' he smiled and gave a small nod.

'Well I'm Louisa,' she said with a big smile, 'Maybe we could meet up again sometime, I'm here until Monday'

'Yes, so am I, so we might see each other around' he agreed and watched her ponytail swing, as she was first through the door.

'Bye' she waved.

'Bye' Martin said.

She looked stunning, he didn't realise until he watched her walk back to her seat. She was wearing a light green dress that floated down to her knees and had a nice blue belt to match her bag that she was carrying.

Martin smiled as she rejoined her friends and he walked over to his so- called friends.

'So…' Sam smiled looking at Martin's happier face.

'What?'

'Oh Martin!' Sam sighed and then laughed.

'I only said sorry for colliding into her suitcase this evening' he said, 'nothing else happened'

'Yes sure' Chris said taking another sip of white wine.

'Haven't you had enough?' Martin asked frowning at Chris.

'He has only had three glasses' Sam said, 'Wine doesn't agree with him'

'No, it doesn't'

'Somebody wants you again' Sam smiled.

'What?' Martin frowned, leaning in to see if he heard him properly.

Sam pointed to a young woman walking shyly up to their table.

He turned around and saw Louisa standing there with a card in her hand.

'Louisa' Martin said overwhelmed that he called her by her name.

'Sorry, my friends have forced me to give you my phone number' she said pointing over to the group of women, which were all giggling, 'Oh and also, my friend, well colleague, asked me to give you this,' she said handing a card to Samuel, 'Her name's Laura, she thought you were good looking … and this is for you' she handed a card to Martin, 'See you around' she waved with a smile and then walked back to her friends.

'What about me?' Chris asked disappointed.

'You're probably too intoxicated to be found attractive' Samuel joked trying to find the woman named Laura, but couldn't make it out as the women were all crowded around listening to Louisa.

'She had a nice accent' Sam said looking back at Martin who couldn't take his eyes off the handwritten card.

'I know, I think it's Cornish' Martin nodded and looked up at Sam, 'My Aunt Joan lives in Cornwall' he returned back to the card and couldn't help, but smile as though it was a picture of Louisa.

A waitress carrying their meals interrupted Sam and Martin from gazing at the card they'd been given. Chris, on the other hand was sitting quietly watching the restaurant in action, and feeling rather left out.

'One smoked salmon' the waitress said and put it in front of Sam, 'One chicken soup and one non-breaded chicken breast'

They were all delighted by the sight of their meals and ate it while talking about Laura and Louisa, even though they didn't know them.

'Come on Chris one more step' Sam said as Chris had one arm over Martin and his own shoulder.

'Why on earth is the lift broken?' Martin moaned for the second time catching his breath as they reached the sixth floor.

'I don't know' Sam responded

'It was a rhetorical question' Martin added.

'You didn't have to… walk…all the way up here' Chris said slowly.

'Well we needed to anyway and plus you would have fallen back down again' Sam said as they reached Chris' room.

Martin took the key out of his breast pocket and opened it.

'Ready?' Sam said and they took Chris' arms from around them and guided him in.

'Thank you' Chris smiled tiredly.

'Now be up at nine at the latest' Sam instructed.

'Of course' Chris said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

They left him to it and Sam closed the door behind him.

'Imbecile! Hopefully he'll be alright' said Sam

'Should be' Martin nodded, 'we should be thankful for him being drunk actually. Could you have seen us walking over to them and asking to see them again?'

'That's a point' Sam smiled, 'well, good job Christopher'

They laughed slightly and then went off to get a good night sleep. Martin especially needed rest so he could do his speech as the important representative of Imperial.

Martin got into bed at around half past ten, it was quite early, but he lay there and was twirling the card with the number from Louisa in his hand. As he looked at the piece of paper, he remembered the immense beauty of her. Something felt positive about her and very charming.

He closed his eyes to go to sleep forgetting about the importance of the next day, but clutching the card in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews; they are much appreciated! If there is anything that you think could be improved, please tell me!<strong>

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Four: Breakfast Is The Most Important Meal.**

The sun shone through the blinds creating a pattern of streaks in the room. It was around seven in the morning when Martin looked at his watch that lay on the table beside the bed.

His sudden thought was of the presentation that was later that day. He got up and quickly dressed into his suit before heading down to the breakfast café for quiet so that he could focus on learning the last few lines.

* * *

><p>The breakfast café was just as fancy as the restaurant, although it was more suitable for the morning.<p>

There were circular tables with white cloth put over the top of them. They had one artificial flower in a shaped clear vase in the centre.

Scanning the room, he noticed that Louisa was sitting alone on one of the tables. She was intently concentrating on something that was laid out in front of her. The room was practically empty, only some people were in there, so he had the courage walked over.

'Good morning' he greeted, hoping that he wasn't disturbing her from the load of books she had spread out on the table.

She looked up and immediately beamed with a smile.

'Hello, I mean good morning' she said.

'I hope my friend didn't cause too much…' said Martin, shyly.

'Oh no' she shook her head and then noticed the chair on the opposite side of the table, 'Would you like to sit here?'

Martin paused for a moment before answering, 'If that is alright with you?'

'Yes sure'

Louisa closed the pile of books and set the aside. Martin sat down placing his speech on the table.

'He really didn't mean…' he began, before he saw Louisa's expression on her face and then stopped.

'Do you really want to have your friend as the topic of conversation whenever we speak?' she asked with a smile.

'Oh no, well…' he sputtered and then changed the subject, 'Have you ordered anything yet?'

'No, I was just about to actually' she said, 'I have a teaching course today and then an exam, so I'm just revising – it feels like I'm in school again!'

Martin laughed a little, 'Yes, I had to take exams long after I left school…' he began to play with his pen nervously, 'Medical school'

'Oh of course, you're a doctor' she said, suddenly remembering.

'Yes, well vascular surgeon' he corrected and glanced at his speech nervously.

'Sorry, surgeon' she said, cringing that she got it incorrect.

'It took approximately ten years' he explained awkwardly, 'the teaching'

'Wow!' she said, sounding interested.

'So… how long does it take to be, I guess you're a teacher?' he asked pointing at the books labelled 'Teaching Guide'

'Yes, I've been teaching at a primary school for just over two years now'

'That's how long I've been doing surgery' Martin said in a coincidental voice.

'Really? So you're quite new to it all then?' Louisa asked.

'I suppose' he nodded, 'I have a presentation today as keynote speaker for vascular surgery, if I do it well then I will be kept as head of the department'

'Oh so you're actually the head of heart surgery?' Louisa questioned intrigued by the whole system.

'Yes, just over a month now' he sighed, 'sorry, how long does it take to be a teacher again?'

'Well it all depends, I began my placements - a bit like work experience- when I was around twenty-two, but I still have to take exams and all sorts, so I qualified properly as a teacher around the age of twenty-five. I wanted the best standard grade and ability to teach. It means I can possibly go on to teaching in secondary schools," she explained.

'Sounds interesting, so you're still young then?' he said.

'Well, approaching thirty' she said as her cheeks blushed with a hint of happiness about the comment.

'If you don't mind me saying, you do look a lot younger then twenty-eight, you must be now?' he complimented.

She smiled, 'Well, thank you very much and you don't look around thirty-two'

'Coming up to thirty-three' he corrected, 'Thank you, but you don't have to lie, I've always looked older than my age'

'No, honestly I would have thought that you were at the most a year or two older than me' she commented, 'That is the truth'

'So, do you live in Cornwall?' he asked, carefully not to be offensive.

'Yes, my accent gives it away' she stated biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry, I couldn't help…"

'No, its fine' she laughed at his uncomfortable posture, 'Yes, I've been teaching there for two years now. I come from a small village'

'My aunt lives in a small village, she runs a farm actually' he said, 'Portwenn'

She beamed as soon as he said that, 'That's where I'm from!'

'Oh right' Martin said quite impressed, 'it's a lovely place'

'Thank you' Louisa smiled

'You might know her, Joan Norton?'

'Oh Joan!' Louisa said happily, 'Yes, we sometimes take the children their for a lesson on Geography. Havenhurst farm?'

'I'm not sure what its called I haven't visited her since I finished medical school' he said, 'I should really go and see her, she was the only family I really had'

'Right' Louisa said, not wanting to ask anything about that topic, 'Did she have a husband call Philip Norton?'

'Yes, that would be my uncle'

'Yes' she smiled.

'She would allow you there any time…she loves children' Martin nodded, 'She didn't have any herself mind you, but whenever she saw a child she would always point it out to me and start talking about it'

'Aww' Louisa said with a slight smile.

There was a weird silence and then Martin said;

'So do you know what you want for breakfast?'

'I'll just have some toast' she replied, 'I'm nervous'

'I think I'll have the same, not really hungry' he nodded.

'Nervous?' she asked as they began to approach the buffet style layout of breakfast.

'Yes' he sighed.

'You just help yourself to whatever' she told him as they got to the long table that contained a range of different foods.

'There's a lot to choose from' Louisa said looking around smiling.

'Well, you can have what you want' Martin said watching her try and decide and then just get a mug.

'Just tea' she said, 'I'm not up to eating anything anymore'

Louisa poured the tea from the tea pot and added milk until it turned a light beige colour. Martin waited and then poured his own tea, until it turned the same as Louisa's. Neither of them fancied toast in the end after seeing there wasn't much left anyway.

As they came back to the table and took a few sips of tea, Martin quickly looked over at Louisa who was looking over at one of her books while continuously stirring her tea.

'Are you just here for an exam?' Martin asked over his steaming drink. He thought it might take her attention away from worrying about the exam.

'No, we do have lectures and other things. They chose New York because it was a treat and we get to meet head teachers from schools here, although they don't call them head teachers, I think its Principle?'

'Oh right,' Martin nodded interested, with his hands folded resting on top of the table –just how he would if he was listening to a senior surgeon.

There was another silence…

'Its quite strange, I've never been to America before, so I'm a little nervous leaving the hotel' Louisa eventually said and then let out a little laugh, 'I'm a country girl, so its all different'

'I live in London and it is still scarier than I expected' Martin nodded, glancing over at the window and seeing the Hudson river busy as the morning was coming to working time.

'I lived in London while I was studying' Louisa explained, and then took a sip of her tea.

'Really?' Martin said and found it quite funny that they had both been to each other's hometowns and never bumped into each other, although in London it was highly unlikely to see each other.

Just as Louisa was about to explain a loud calling stopped her from carrying on.

'Martin!' Sam smiled walking over to the table, dressed in a suit ready for the conference. He had his new girlfriend, Laura in tow, she was pretty just like Louisa, with similar colour hair and a bright smile.

'Sam' Martin nodded as a 'Hello'.

'Hello Louisa' Laura whispered, shyly.

'Morning' Louisa said to Laura and smiled.

'We're just here for some breakfast. Filling up before your speech?' Sam said

'Not hungry' Martin answered.

'Don't pass out then because your blood sugar has dropped.' Sam joked as he patted Martin on the back.

'I won't' Martin said, frowning.

Martin, who was getting slightly annoyed because Sam had interrupted his and Louisa's conversation, looked over to see people gathering outside the café waiting to get in.

Sam also noticed the large mass of people forming and decided that it was best to get something to eat.

'See you later' Sam waved and then guided Laura over to a table.

'Is she one of your friends?' Martin asked once they disappeared.

'Yes, well were in university together, but she stayed in London while I moved back home' Louisa explained, 'She was one of my best friends. We hadn't saw each other for a long time until yesterday when we appeared to be at the same conference'

'Ah' Martin nodded, 'That's Sam one of my friends from work and university'

'Oh yes, I remember him from yesterday' Louisa smiled as she looked over to Sam, who was facing her.

'God forbid that Chris will be hung over this morning' Martin sighed.

Louisa giggled, 'I'm sure he'll be fine'

Martin began tracing his finger around the rim of his mug. He wanted to ask Louisa something, but couldn't bring himself to it.

'So, would you like to go to dinner this evening?' Martin asked eventually, but nervously.

Louisa's face lit up and her eyes shone, 'Yes'

'Good' Martin nodded, 'A first, well second date'

Louisa laughed, 'Hopefully, we could actually get to find out more about one another'

"Sounds good" Martin smiled.

For the remaining minutes they had left before they both had congregate into their separate parties they sat talking about their work and general things.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Martin and Louisa walked out of the café and into the lobby where it was getting busy since the conference and the exams were starting in just under an hour.<p>

'I suppose I better get a move on' Martin said noticing the speakers already going into the largely set out room.

'Good luck' Louisa smiled and placed her hand on his arm, 'I'm sure you'll be fine'

Martin looked down at his arm and felt his face redden, he stuttered before saying, 'And good luck to you'

'Thank you' she said removing her hand and then making a move to go over to the opposite side of the lobby where her exam was situated down a well lit corridor.

'See you soon then' Martin called after her.

Her ponytail flew round as she did too and her smile became wider as she called back, 'Yes, bye!'

He smiled to himself and walked into the conference where it was filling up rapidly.

'Altogether, with this new system of technology to widen arteries of those diseased, stents may become unnecessary. By the diagram, I have just presented, you will be able to make that judgement for yourselves and consider whether the technology is really useful or increases a risk of further damage. Thank you for listening to me'

He collected his paper and stepped down from the podium, which was set in front of thousands of people all who were staring at this great doctor. A large sound of clapping and cheering came from the seats in front as Martin made his way back to his provided seat near the front. He settled himself for the following presentations.

* * *

><p>'Well done Ellingham' Chris smiled, as people left the room once it had finished.<p>

'Rather interesting!' Sam said, as he stood tall next to Chris.

'Thank you' Martin nodded briefly, 'It wasn't too complex?'

'No, no, well I understood it' Chris said, looking around at the now deserted conference room.

'Well, I'm going to take a shower' said Martin.

'Yes, I think I'll polish off my lecture for the PCT tomorrow' Chris sighed.

'I'm meeting with Laura this evening, so…' said Sam with a joyfulness in his voice.

* * *

><p>The three doctors climbed the mountain of blue carpeted stairs until they reached the sixth floor. Martin said goodbye to his friends before making entering his room, where he sat down to gather himself together after the journey.<p>

Whilst catching his breath, Martin saw crumpled on the bedside table was a card. He stared at it closer. It was Louisa number.

Picking it up and taking a good look at it, he reached for his mobile phone in his pocket and tossed it a couple of times. Then, Martin dialled the lengthy number and held it against his ear, listening to the dialling tone continue.

'Hello?' Louisa answered on the other side of the phone.

'Louisa' Martin said, glad that she was able to answer, 'Are you busy?'

'Oh, Martin! Good evening' she said, sounding fairly happy, 'No, no, I'm just in my room'

'I was wondering, I know it's a bit late, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight… I know this five star restaurant next to the river…'

'That would be lovely!' she said enthusiastically

After organising what time they would meet and where they would meet (which was in the lobby at half six) they left each other to prepare themselves.

Martin nervously got into the shower, ready for the official date...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Jealousy**

Standing into the full-length mirror provided by the hotel, Martin made sure he looked smart enough for his first date with Louisa. Glancing at the time, he saw there was only five minutes left until they met each other in the lobby.

He straightened his tie and his sleeves, before grabbing his wallet and rushing downstairs not wanting to leave Louisa waiting for him as that was not a true gentleman thing.

* * *

><p>The lobby was growing busier as people lined up to enter the restaurant. Martin saw many of his senior doctors and consultants walking by, but he was constantly looking for a sign of Louisa.<p>

He nervously paced around the lobby rubbing his hands together and often getting in the way of guests.

Every, ten seconds he looked at the mountain of blue stairs to see if she was there yet. Louisa wasn't late, its just the five minutes he was early felt like hours and hours of anticipation and anxiety.

The thousandth glance up the entrance stairs was the lucky one, he paused and stared in amazement.

Louisa glided down the stairs carefully not to fall down them in her high-heeled shoes. Martin felt his jaw drop, how he could win the heart of such a pretty woman?

She was wearing a plain, red v-neck dress that fell over her figure until reaching the floor. She was gently lifting the bottom of it up as not to trip on the bottom of it and end up tumbling down the millions of steps that were before her - she did not want that to get in the way of this date.

Her beaming smile caught Martin's eye as he admired her face, which was dabbed with a just touch of make-up (she didn't need any at all though Martin thought). He noticed that her hair was in a different style, it was all neatly done up. In her hand she clutched a small bag that was also red to match her outfit and her shoes.

As she approached him, his heart throbbed as his temperature rose. What was he going to say?

He managed to straighten his face, but his eyes gave away the admiration. His embarrassment was put down to the fact that his cheeks were plum red as his nerves grew.

'Hello Martin' Louisa's Cornish accent was instantly noticable.

'Wow' Martin found himself saying, 'You look…'

She looked at him waiting for an answer and realistically happy that he couldn't find one. She smiled shyly at the moment.

'Very elegant' he managed to say, his cheeks turning even more bright red.

'Thank you. You look smart too, very posh' said Louisa, looking at his suit that she'd only ever seen him in.

'Shall we get a taxi there's one just there' he pointed through the double doors as a diversion to prevent her from noticing his stern posture.

'Yes' she nodded and followed the way out of the hotel.

Walking into the night already felt romantic. Martin and Louisa sensed the atmosphere was right for a date. The warm air was welcoming and the lights that brightened the city sent a great vibe. It was quite apart from the faint classical music that could be heard from the hotels restaurant.

A line of taxis waited in the bay, Martin placed his hand gently on the arch of Louisa's back as they strolled over to one of the vacant yellow cars.

* * *

><p>The journey for Martin and Louisa was fairly silent and both of the them were lost in their thoughts and wonders about how this night may end... will there be another date or will it just be a slight holiday romance that wouldn't last any longer than the weekend?<p>

It was only the odd comment that they made about the New York night skyline as they crossed the bridge to the other side of the river.

In fact, they were both so nervous to speak in case they ruined anything or said the wrong thing. In particular Martin was cautious about what he said and how he said knowing that people have picked up on his comments.

The very expensive restaurant was immediately recognised by its décor on the outside. It had huge oval windows in the view of the river and large double doors that had smartly uniformed men standing by them to greet customers.

Martin stretched his hand to help Louisa out of the taxi. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the building and the representation it had given off already.

The two men, who looked like they were on guard, swung the doors open.

"Good evening Sir and Madam. Enjoy" was what they both said.

Louisa thanked them as she followed Martin inside.

The sound of quite chatter and faint orchestra music filled their ears. Clanging of glasses being topped up with water or wine, whatever people fancied.

'Oh this looks lovely' Louisa gasped as Martin led them over to the reception desk where another smart looking man stood examining his long list bookings.

'Hello Sir, may I help you?' said the man; his strong American accent was distinguishable.

'I made a reservation for two. Under the name of Ellingham' Martin told him like it was an order.

'Yes this way please Mr Ellingham'

The waiter showed them to their table, which was next to a window at the back of the busy restaurant.

Whilst walking, Louisa examined the place. Big chandeliers hung from the ceiling and glistened almost to the sound of the music. There were many high class people in the room just by looking at the dresses and suits they were all wearing you could judge them.

'Menu's' the waiter handed both of them an undisturbed menu and left them to it.

'This is so… I feel like royalty' Louisa commented, placing her small bag on top of the table.

'Its OK' Martin shrugged, 'Its only four star'

'Four star!' Louisa chocked, 'Martin, its suitable for the Queen!'

'I suppose' he said opening the menu.

Louisa copied him, not trying to seem out of place. She could here just the murmur of voices noticing they spoke almost with a whisper.

The menu looked ten times as exclusive as the hotel's, with all fancy dishes, some of them she didn't know what they were.

Not long after they searched through the menu, they both had decided on what they fancied. Martin choosing a rather exclusive meal and Louisa chose something less extravagant, but elegant.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two.

'How did you're exam go?' he asked eventually.

'Oh it was OK,' she said, 'Some questions were tricky, but hopefully…'

'I'm sure you did very well' he said with certainty.

'What makes you so sure?' she asked with a smile.

'Well, you are very smart' he commented and saw her face light up, 'I know we don't know each other that much, but I can gather that you are intelligent'

'Thank you' she said, 'Not as intellectual as you obviously. How did you're speech go, I was going to stand at the back, but I was let out late'

'Oh' said Martin, surprised that she was willing to support him, 'It was good. I got applauded anyway'

Louisa laughed, 'So you do come from London?'

'Yes, Kensington, that's where I live' he replied, 'Very busy, I also tutor some medical students from Imperial as well'

'Oh, so a teacher as well' she said impressed, 'Anyway I know what you do for a living, so what about you're personal life?'

'Erm…' He hated this question, 'Nothing really?'

'Have you ever had a girlfriend?' asked Louisa interested.

Edith popped into his head, but this time he felt no love or anything like before. She was just a face and thought of as evil.

'Yes… two' he said and looked away towards the glittering chandelier.

'Oh right' she said smiling knowingly.

Due to his career Louisa gathered that he wouldn't have had time to be on the look out for a girlfriend.

'It doesn't bother you?' Martin asked.

'No, it's just a general question' she said happily, 'So, how long were you together with either of them?'

'Well, the first Edith, she was nice,' he began a little uneasy, but by the look on Louisa's face she seemed intrigued, which allowed him to continue '…so I thought. I think I fell in love with her, but I was only twenty-two when I met her, we were in a relationship for a while up until two years ago. It was all about the work side of it, helping each other out etcetera. She was very controlling and cold-hearted, she lead me to believe I was in love with her so she got her own way'

'Wow' Louisa said raising her eyebrows, 'Where did you meet her? Sounds quite, I don't know…'

'Erm… university' Martin replied, 'I asked her to marry me, but she turned it down, then on I stopped us being an item' he suddenly realised that he shouldn't have told Louisa that and hesitated, 'so…. Have you had any partners?'

'Yes, well I've had three… I know its sort of a lot, but…'

'No, no its average' he nodded clinically, 'I'm surprised you haven't had more, because you are really stunning' then he realised he said it out loud and immediately went red.

Louisa laughed, 'That is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anybody say to me' she put her hand on top of Martin's arm.

'So how were they?' he said looking at his arm.

'OK' she nodded, 'my last one was a bit of a career mad person. His name was Danny, he told me that he wanted to make things work and live in Portwenn with me, maybe get married, but then London drove him away.'

'Right' Martin said feeling slightly jealous towards this man.

'But, he did the same thing, made me think I was in love with him!' she smiled.

'Edith was just awful' Martin said through gritted teeth.

'So, was your second girlfriend a medical pioneer like yourself and Edith?' she said jokingly.

'No, she was beautiful, smart and courageous by the thought of it' Martin said emotively.

'Oh was she?' Louisa said in a high pitched tone.

'Here we go' the waiter interrupted the conversation, luckily for Martin, 'One for you madam and for you sir. Enjoy'

'This looks wonderful' Louisa said as she looked eagerly at her plate.

They both took into their meals. The conversations were halted as they ate and genuinely spoke about random things. Louisa was still a bit curious about this second girlfriend, she wondered if she would ever meet up to the expectations of this other woman. The way he looked lovingly as he said it and his eyes fixed onto her was a little daunting for a first date. Surely he shouldn't be saying these things?

* * *

><p>After they had finished, Martin thought it would be nice to walk along the river in the moon-lit night.<p>

There were not many people around at this time as it was going onto nine o'clock, so it was nice to walk along the side with the moon's light bouncing of the water. Martin slid his hand into Louisa's.

'So, you're second girlfriend?' she blurted out.

She had to ask, what if he was still mad over her? She couldn't prevent him from loving somebody.

'Oh yes, like I said, nice, intelligent, stunning. I knew that I liked her the minute I saw her' he said, glancing over to Louisa, who was looking impatient, 'She wasn't a doctor'

'Really?' Louisa said getting agitated that he was talking about his past girlfriend like he was, 'What did she do?'

She felt like taking her hand out of his and running back to the hotel.

'Well I didn't find out until we had breakfast together once,' he said dragging it on unsure of how to say it to her in person.

Louisa didn't make any connection with his speech, 'OK' she sighed, 'And…'

'She was a teacher, smart, lovely and so beautiful. I found that I actually felt something I had never before with her.' Martin stopped and took both of Louisa's hands in his and looked at her with a tinted smile, 'Not like Edith, when I thought of her it was feelings of falseness- if that's a word. However I think of this woman and a strange feeling rushes through me and I couldn't stop thinking of her and still can't'

Louisa became confused, but then she was getting the hint. A smile crept up on her face.

'Here she is standing in front of me.' Martin whispered as he stepped closer. Louisa's reaction was surprised and taken aback.

Martin hoped this would work. Since he used to write poetry he knew the general idea of how to go around things like this. However, he found it very strange to say it aloud to somebody.

He was uncomfortable saying this long winded conversation to this practically strange woman that he only met the day before, but it was what he wanted to tell her.

'Me?' she said quietly and squeaky, 'that was all about me?'

'Yes, you' he said, 'That is what I feel about you. Honestly, last night I fell asleep with your number card in my hand and woke up this morning excited to see you again. I don't know what it is, but it feels like time for something new. Then this evening as you walked down those stairs and spoke to me I just couldn't help but feel that way about you. This sounds really cheesy doesn't it?'

'No' she whispered shaking her head.

Martin took her head into his hands. They were both smiling as they came closer. Finally, one thing that they both were not expecting, their lips touched. Kissing, by the river, on a summery night, was an experience than anybody would wish for, well it was sort of romantic to say the least.

As they separated in a daze Martin said,

'I know it probably sounds all movie style, but this is the best weekend I've ever had'

She began to laugh as she looked into his eyes.

'What?' he said, noticing her smile went in a smirk.

'I thought you were talking about another girl,' she rested her head against his forehead, 'I was getting jealous'

She couldn't stop laughing.

'Oh' he said, 'No, of course not'

He then kissed her again, passionately as they stood together in the apprehension of the feelings buzzing around.

Louisa knew now that it wasn't just going to be a holiday romance, but there was something there. When they kissed there were sparks given off and that was different.

* * *

><p>In the hotel, it was around eleven thirty when they arrived. They looked at each other as they reached the sixth floor.<p>

'Thank you' Louisa beamed up at Martin as his hands were placed around her waist.

'You're welcome' he said awkwardly, 'Hopefully, we will see each other perhaps another time'

'I think we will'

There was a silence and then Louisa said,

'I've never been kissed on the first date before'

'What do you mean?' Martin said, embarrassed and thinking it was too fast and wrong.

'I've never done that before. What I mean is I've never responded to a man who has tried to kiss me on the first date, because I have never felt like I knew them, but Martin this is all the opposite' she spoke enthusiastically, 'I think that this is the beginning of something new'

Martin took her words and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist, just being with this amazing woman was the best thing in the world. She was definitely special and maybe even the one.

They pulled away not wanting to depart, but by time was ticking on.

'Hopefully, in the morning at breakfast we can see each other' she said.

'Yes' Martin slowly took his hands from around Louisa.

'Goodnight' she told him quietly, before smiling at walking away.

Martin watched as she climbed the stairs.

On return to his room, he sighed and got ready to go to sleep even though it was going to be difficult to.

Sam and Laura, too, stopped at the sixth floor of the hotel and kissed passionately before separating.

Chris sighed as he peeped through the spy hole on his door.

After seeing his friends with a woman each the strong sense of hatred washed over him towards them.

'Stupid idiot!' he told himself, 'Even Martin, the miserable one out of the lot got a date! So I just have to sit here lonely and watch them two…'

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Love Is Blind**

The following morning, Martin awoke and leapt out of bed. He felt like dancing around, but knew it was unprofessional of him to do so.

He had a partner, a soul mate, somebody who he thought he would never meet and a woman who he thought would never like him.

As he got showered and dressed all he could think about was how the previous night had gone. He wondered if there was going to be many more mornings where he'd wake up and feel the same way.

He snatched his notes for the meeting that was going to be held later that day and rushed down to the breakfast café in hope that Louisa would be sitting there elegantly again.

Martin entered the room standing tall in great passion that she was definitely going to be there. However, she was nowhere around, he took a seat and assumed that she was late getting up.

Many minutes went by and still Martin found his eyes glued to the door as id she was about to walk through any minute. His hope lifted as two women walked in, but noticed it was two junior doctors from his conference yesterday.

Louisa was still not in sight. He decided that he'd have to eat his breakfast alone and then go straight to the meeting knowing it was frowned upon in the medical profession to be late. He was worried. What if there was something wrong? Perhaps she had fallen? Maybe she didn't like him? Did he say something wrong?

* * *

><p>Arriving at the meeting in a small private room, Martin couldn't help but feel the need to seek reassurance about Louisa. He only knew her for two days, but he felt very concerned. She was all he could think about for the whole of the meeting.<p>

'Ellingham? Martin?' Mr White asked again. His broad shoulders straightening and his hands folding upon one another to give the stern expression that he usually portrayed when he was unhappy.

Martin shook his head back to reality and focused on what was going on in the present. He cleared his throat and looked over at his senior colleague.

'Oh sorry' he managed to say croakily.

Martin too, straightened up and resumed to the meeting.

'What were you thinking about?' Mr White asked frowning at him, "If you do not wish to cooperate with this –'

'Oh no, I do' he stuttered as Chris tried not to laugh, 'Erm… the question… what was it again?'

'What do you think about patient care in the NHS?' Mr White said in a high-pitched tone.

'Oh, well very good, obviously some departments are better than others, but good' he answered.

'Good, so no improvements?' asked Mr White, watching Martin's appearance as he slowly became back to himself after being lost in thought.

'Yes, actually, the amount of nurses on the wards needs to be higher, the patients need communication rather than just the standard procedure' he explained, 'I believe that if we did have more staff then patients would feel much more comfortable, which is important'

Chris Parsons' mouth opened at the response. Since when did he care about other people? He looked over at his friend with a concerned look on his face. Martin frowned at him and Chris shook his head.

'OK' Mr White said, pronouncing every syllable slowly to show his complete bewilderment towards the obscure comment that poured from his most grumpiest surgeon's mouth.

The whole meeting room felt the same confusion as they all turned towards Martin, whose face went slightly red.

* * *

><p>After the awkwardness of most of the day, Martin rushed downstairs again in the evening hoping he'd see Louisa. He entered the restaurant, scanning the densely packed room, noticing that even amongst the crowd of teachers, Louisa was not there. Then in the small café where is intently looked at each individual person, enjoying a relaxing cup of coffee and finally with no hope of giving up he searched the bar area. Both had no sight of Louisa.<p>

He asked reception for her room number, but the information could not be passed on.

As casually as he could, he strolled up the long staircase to his room with some hope that she might be coming in the opposite direction as he examined each woman who walked passed seeing if they were the correct lady, however nothing.

The feeling that he had done something wrong and upset Louisa washed over him like a oceanic large wave. He knew that Sam, the more sensible and advisable friend, was on a date, so there was only Chris he could ask all the burning questions to.

He traipsed over to the room directly in line with his own, and knocked on the door.

'Martin?" Chris said, baffled to see him there as he swung the door on its hinges.

'Chris' he nodded, with his hands behind his back and lifting up his chin, trying to act as normal as possible.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, 'Have you eaten?"

"No, and Sam is on his date with that teacher person' Martin sighed.

'And you?" Chris gestured with his pen, 'Didn't you go out with a teacher yesterday? I saw you go and then come back…holding hands' he let out a childish giggle.

"Yes, we did,' Martin nodded, 'I can't find her'

'Don't you know her room number?' he asked

"We didn't think about asking about that,' said Martin getting annoyed with himself.

'Her phone number?'

'I've tried, but just keeps going to voice mail." Martin said, 'Can I come in instead of standing out here like an idiot'

'Yes sure" he said, widening the door to allow Martin past.

As Martin walked in, he saw that the room was an exact copy of his own. Although, there were sheets of work spread out on the bed with the laptop turned on.

'Need any help?' Martin asked

"Erm… well you don't really know much about PCT?' he said, 'That's what I'm doing this presentation on'

'Oh really?' Martin said surprised at the sudden change, 'So, you might be moving to the Primary Care Trust?'

'Yes, I know, sorry I only made up my mind a couple of weeks ago' he explained, 'I didn't tell anyone, but knew I liked the idea of working for them"

'Oh good,' Martin nodded as he looked around the room.

'I don't know, but maybe working in London seems too boring now, maybe moving somewhere like Dorset or even Cornwall by the sea anyway'

'Oh sounds interesting,' Martin said, 'Louisa's from Cornwall"

'Yes I heard,' he said whilst looking at his computer screen, 'Do you like her?'

#In matter of fact I do,' Martin openly replied, 'I haven't told anybody else, but realistically I've never felt so crazy over one person'

#Are you actually saying these words?' Chris said, looking up at his friend in shock, 'So, you are becoming more of a people person'

'What do you mean?' he grunted in reply.

'In the meeting earlier, when you were like 'Oh patients need a lot of people to communicate with….' That's not like you!' Chris said adding a little chuckle at the end.

'Yes, well its my view,' Martin said, 'Its strange that I'm worried about Louisa. I hope she's OK'

'What the hell has happened to you?" Chris spluttered, 'I mean two days ago you couldn't care less about anybody else, and now today…'

'If I don't care about anybody, then why am I a surgeon?' Martin quizzed.

'Been asking myself that question since Edith left you' Chris nodded.

'She's nothing to do with me anymore' Martin said through gritted teeth.

'Glad you've gone off her'

'Me too' Martin nodded, 'So, Sam is on a date, what have you been doing?'

"Don't wind me up!' Chris said pointing his pen at Martin and then sighed, 'I'm not really bothered, a bit jealous, especially since _you_ have got somebody like Louisa is that her name?'

'Yes it is, Louisa' he nodded with a hidden smile.

'Pretty name'

'Yes it is" Martin nodded, 'What do you mean since _I_ have somebody like Louisa?'

'Well to be honest Martin, women as pretty as she is don't normally go for the men like you, 'Chris said, 'They want happy and I don't know…'

'Thanks"

"Well,' Chris sighed, 'She may just be with you for the money…'

"What!" Martin gasped

"You don't know, people these days'

#How dare you say that about Louisa!' Martin said extremely offended, 'If she was in it for the money, then why isn't she with a more happier and sensitive person then. Since that's what you said women like her want?'

'I don't know' Chris shrugged, 'Sorry Martin, but it could be true, I don't want the same thing happening with Louisa that happened with Edith"

'No, no, no!' Martin said pacing rapidly, 'Louisa is totally different to her, and she's a lot nicer, prettier- no offence-, more kind and caring than her!'

'Her has a name'

'Not anymore!' Martin shook his head, 'Right if you are going to continue with this then I'm going!'

With that Martin stormed over to the door, which he shut forcefully, allowing his friend to see how annoyed he was. He stormed over to his room like a grumpy, spoilt teenager and again slammed the door.

He slumped himself on the bed, looking over at the crumpled up piece of paper that sat on the bedside table.

What if Louisa did only want his money? She's nowhere to be seen and not answering his calls? This all could be some type of plan. He hated to think that it was true, but he couldn't be more careful.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Surprise Return**

The weekend had come to an end and Martin still hadn't seen Louisa anywhere. He did worry, but assumed she didn't want to see him.

He was unsure whether to believe Chris' theory, however, he chose not to. Why would Louisa do something like that? She did not seem the type.

On the morning of going home, he met Sam, who was cuddling up to his new girlfriend, Laura at the reception desk. He pulled a face, mainly of jealousy towards them as they all checked out of their hotel rooms.

'Thank you for your stay,' the reception said to Martin

He grunted and followed Sam and Laura to the entrance doors. He felt as if there was nothing left to look forward to. Just work, boring old work, even though his job was priority now it seemed useless.

As he was about to walk through the doors, a familiar voice shouted,

'Martin!'

He turned round to see Louisa pacing towards him, her suitcase in one hand and handbag in the other. She looked flustered, but relieved to see Martin.

'Louisa' he said, too feeling a sense of relief.

'Where have you been all yesterday?' she asked worriedly, 'I've been so worried about you'

'Really? I've been looking for you' Martin replied, frowning.

'Sorry, I was in a conference all day yesterday in Manhattan and then in the evening came back and looked for you' She explained, 'but you weren't there'

A sense of sadness appeared on her face, but her eyes glinted as she looked up at him.

'Oh, well I was looking for you all day and thought you didn't want to see me anymore, so I didn't come down in the evening' said Martin sadly.

'Martin, why would you think that?' Louisa smiled, placing a hand on his arm.

As soon as he saw her smile, he couldn't help, but smile himself.

'I don't know, its just Chris doesn't help' Martin sighed and looked up, 'Speak of the devil'

Louisa turned round and saw what Martin had rolled his eyes at. Chris was walking towards them, beaming, wearing long shorts, flip flops, and a casual top – the most casual Martin had ever seen him.

'Morning Marty!' he laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

'Chris' Martin sighed, 'What an earth –'

'Oh well I'm going on another holiday to Florida' he said smiling, 'My cousin lives over here, just called me randomly and asked if I wanted to stay for a while.' Chris then looked at Louisa, 'Oh so this is the famous Louisa'

'Hello' she said, shyly as her cheeks blushed.

'Very pretty' he nodded.

Martin scowled at Chris, who stopped smiling when he saw the glare on his friends face.

'Thank you' she replied, embarrassed.

'Just ignore him, he's probably consumed too much alcohol again' Martin told Louisa.

'Nope!' Chris said, 'Anyway, I'm getting on the plane and going to Disney land!'

He laughed and the sound echoed through the hotel. Martin sighed and said,

'Who with?'

'Myself!' he said, chuckling and walked outside, where got into a taxi.

'Anyway' sighed Martin turning back to Louisa.

'Anyway' Louisa repeated.

'So, when is your plane?'

'At twelve, so I should be going' Louisa said hastily as she opened her bag and searched for her passport.

'Oh, mine's not until one' Martin said, disappointedly.

'Oh that's a shame' she nodded sadly and then looked at her watch, 'I better be going'

She looked into Martin's eyes and smiled. Her attention was caught by her friends (including Laura, who was saying goodbye to Sam) all getting into a taxi.

'Oh I need to go!' Louisa said hurriedly and began walking, 'I'll ring you!'

Martin stood for a minute and then followed her. He knew this was his last chance to say goodbye for a while and watching her go away without a genuine send off was too much for him to bare.

'Louisa wait!' Martin shouted.

She stopped and faced him. Martin ran up to her, pulling his suitcase with him.

'I need to go' Louisa said, eagerly looking around to see three of her friends all squashed up in the taxi watching the scene unfold before them.

Laura was in the taxi already on the phone to Sam, but still wanted to find out what her friend, Louisa was doing.

'Wait' he told her.

Martin let go of the suitcase and walked closer to Louisa. He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. They parted, looked into each other's eyes and kissed again, more passionately.

The girls giggled in the back of the taxi.

'Come on Louisa, we're going to miss the plane!' Laura demanded.

'Just because you don't have Sam anymore' one of the other girls said to her.

'Yes I do actually, look…' she pointed her phone to the others, which showed that she was on hold in conversation.

In the meantime, Martin still had his hands around Louisa's waist.

'I will miss you Martin' said Louisa, 'I will ring you straight away, OK?'

'No,' Martin said, 'Louisa, please stay'

'I can't, I have to get back home' she said, disappointedly.

'I suppose' Martin agreed.

'We could go to the airport together?' Louisa asked

'No, I have to see my senior consultant first to hand over papers'

'Oh right' she said as she let go of him

'Louisa!' one of the girls in the taxi called, 'Hurry up!'

'I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning' Martin demanded.

'Yes, please, if you don't I'll call you' she said as she kissed him one more time and with that she got into the taxi. She made sure she waved to him until he was out of sight.

'Oh, Lou Lou' one of the girls, 'You are so cute together!'

Martin stood staring into the direction where Louisa had just gone. He knew he wasn't going to see her for a length of time… it was going to be horrible.

* * *

><p>On the plane, in the business suit, it was quiet and Martin collected his thoughts. There was a great element of happiness that he was with Louisa, but then a sense of sadness that he wasn't literally with her right now talking to her. He looked out of the window and thought about the short moments that they had together.<p>

* * *

><p>After climbing several flights of stairs in the modern building apartments, Martin opened the door to his apartment and placed his suitcase on the floor. Shutting the door, he turned on the lights and sighed.<p>

He couldn't take it anymore; he reached into his pocket and pulled out Louisa's number wanting to ring her.

Walking into the living room dialling, he jumped as his eye caught a glimpse of long, bright, red hair. He wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A Phone Call Too Far

'Ellingham' a familiar tone of voice spoke.

Martin froze with a deep scowl on his face as he looked at this woman.

'Edith?' he chocked.

Of course, it was her. The woman with long, red hair, that was feathered so it flicked into the shape around her pointed face. Her eyes were squinted and her hands rested on her thin hips.

'I was wrong about you and about everything' she began, 'I shouldn't have declined your proposal and I am not going abroad'

The way in which she spoke sounded as if she was trying to emotional, however to Martin it seemed all planned and practised. He stood looking at her with a whole feel of sympathy for her. It was strange for him to feel this, but the way she had presented herself' – overly high heeled shoes, a tight pencil skirt to show her straight figure and a ruffled blouse, all in which made her look very out of fashion and deeply embarrassing as they did not suit her – also in the way that she spoke wasn't exactly making her seem irresistible, in the way she wanted Martin to.

'Edith, how did you get in?' he asked, astonished by her presence.

Martin remained still in horror at the sight that _she_ was in the building in his apartment. Her long hair was loose over her broad shoulders.

She came closer and began to play with Martin's tie as he watched her.

'I still have a key' said Edith, flashing a wicked smile across her thin face.

She looked like she had a plan. The sly facial expression that she contained said it all. Martin pushed Edith away with his two hands and stared at her in the face with anger.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I just said' Edith replied, 'Ellingham we need to try again, I'm sorry'

'No' he said, forcefully, 'You made your decision'

'I still like you Martin' Edith spoke with a hiss, 'You are still in love with me'

Martin jumped back. He inched closer to the small corridor, which was the entrance to the apartment.

'I have no idea what you are going on about. I never was in love with you Edith! It was you who made me think that I was, just so you can have me to use for work and not to mention the popularity concept!' Martin was shouting now.

'No, you do like me there is something in your posture that tells me you still want me and need me there for you. What do you mean to make me popular?'

'No I am not giving the impression that I still love you!' he said, 'Well, firstly, I was one of the top surgeons at Imperial, therefore if you was with me then you would be noticed as well.'

'Are you actually saying that my medical skills aren't practical enough, aren't good enough, Ellingham?' she asked icily.

'Well…' Martin hesitated to think of an anwer.

'Ellingham, don't you see, its me Edith, the one you love so much, the person that you thought was the best medical practitioner in the world' she came closer to him again with a softer tone, but he instantly moved.

The topic of love took his thoughts straight to Louisa. He had to ring her; he wanted to talk to her, about Edith and to know that his love truly lies with her and not his ex-girlfriend. However, his former girlfriend was not allowing him too. He had to get her out of his sight.

'If you don't mind I have to ring somebody, so go away!' he told her forcefully.

'Don't mind me!' Edith snapped back, 'You're so ignorant!'

'Get out!'

'Who is it that you're ringing. Is it White? I can help you there' she said becoming instantly interested in the topic of work.

'It doesn't matter. Get out!' he bellowed not wanting her involved.

'Ellingham, you are not considering this,' she began, 'We were an item, a true couple that loved –'

'No we weren't!' Martin answered, angrily, 'You were so dominating that it was humiliating, which in turn made me think that I was in love with you. '_Think__'__,_Edith, totally different to knowing that you are in love with the person and feeling it!'

'Oh Ellingham, what has got into you?' she said as she rolled her eyes.

'Nothing'

Edith put her hands on her hips and looked at him cunningly. She new that Martin was useless at all this love business and speaking true feelings. Seriously, she had no idea what was going on.

'I know how to get you to like me again,' she told him, 'I just know, Ellingham'

'No –'

Martin was stopped by the phone ringing. He immediately hoped it was Louisa and wanted Edith out of the building.

'Are you going to answer it?' Edith asked.

'I will if you get out!' he yelled.

'I want to see what is so important playing in your mind' Edith smiled.

Although he wanted to talk to Lousia more than anything in the world, he just couldn't in front of an intimidating woman, so he decided waited until the answering machine played the message.

'Hello Martin, its me Louisa' her Cornish accent floated in the room as Martin's face softened and Edith's face crumpled, 'Sorry, for not leaving you chance to ring me, because you're probably still on the plane… Anyway, I miss you already, so could you please ring me when you hear this…Bye'

Martin stared at the phone, it was so difficult to not be tempted to pick it up.

'A woman?' Edith shrieked.

Her pale face becoming bright red as she paced around the room, as if Martin had had an affair on her.

'Yes.' Martin said, bluntly walking over to the phone in the living room.

'A doctor?' Edith asked, with a laugh.

'No, teacher'

Edith stopped and smiled. Her wicked eyes filled with a mischievous sparkle and her mouth widened.

'Teacher?' she cackled, 'Really? Oh gosh, something has got into you! Ellingham, seriously, are you sure she isn't with you because of your money. That's what most poor girls want'

'Don't talk about Louisa like that!' Martin shouted, as he held Louisa's number in his hand tightly.

'Oh Ellingham,' Edith said in sorrow, but unconvincing way, 'She sounded like she was from the West Country?'

'Louisa would never do anything like that, and yes she is from Cornwall' Martin answered, feeling proud that somebody so brilliant as Louisa felt the way she did about him.

'Really? Cornwall? So you don't think that she may be using you for your money, you don't think that because she's _only_ a teacher that earns far less than you do, that she doesn't want to be with a surgeon?'

'No' Martin said hesitantly, 'and Louisa isn't poor. Teachers earn a good amount!'

'Wow, you are keen on her aren't you' Edith said jealously.

She became uncomfortable, because she knew that Martin had never been this strong feeling with her.

'Yes' Martin admitted openly.

'And admitting it,' Edith said, 'So, what has she done to make you think this?'

'Nothing' said Martin as he recalled on what Edith had just said, remarkably sounding a lot like the way she behaved towards him.

'Really?'

'Edith go!' Martin ordered, 'And stop pot calling the kettle black!'

Martin marched over to the front door. He swung it on its hinges proving he wanted her to leave straight away.

'Fine, this isn't the end of it!' Edith said, as she strolled over to the front door.

She gave him a glance as she did so. Presenting him with a small smile that showed what she was saying wasn't just a false sentence. She would be back.

Martin slammed the door closed, making a bang echo off the walls in his open planned apartment and returned to the living room.

He wanted to ring Louisa, but something stopped him from doing so. Chris and Edith both said that Louisa wanted his money, was it true? He didn't know.

Martin sat for a while looking deeply at the phone. He needed to think about it logically, would Louisa do such a thing, or would she ever dream of something like that? She was nowhere near poor, she was sensible, strong minded, very intelligent to become such a good teacher and above all so generous to use somebody for their money.

He took a deep breath and decided that he would ring her in the morning, only if he had the courage.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Martin was changed and ready for work. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. He certainly didn't still fancy Edith and she wasn't going to get her own way. All of this made him worry about to ringing Louisa, worried that all this was true. He didn't want to see if it was realistic, he wanted to pretend that it was all a load of lies, but it had happened in the past, no doubt happening now.<p>

Martin picked up his briefcase and mobile to leave as the phone rang.

'Hello' he answered.

'Martin!' Louisa cheered on the other side, all the way in Cornwall.

'Louisa' Martin said, sounding less happy than she did.

He sat down on the sofa and took a short breath in.

'Did you get home alright?' she asked anxiously.

'Yes, did you?'

'Yes, thank you. Are you OK?" she asked, picking up that something was wrong.

'Yes, well… Edith, you know that awful woman that I told you about, she used to go out with me. Well she was here last night'

'All night?' Louisa gasped jealously.

'No!' Martin said, horrified, 'When I returned she was standing in my living room. I told her about you and she said that you are using me for my money'

He suddenly wished that he had never said those words. He should have slowly walked into the conversation.

'What!' Louisa shrieked down the phone, 'Martin I may be picky with the men I choose to like, but I would certainly not base my decision on money and in matter of fact I haven't got a clue what you earn and that doesn't matter'

'I know I said that you wouldn't do that' Martin said, 'Chris said the same thing'

'Did he?' Louisa said, sounding extremely upset, 'Is that what they all think of me?'

'No' Martin said

'Yes they do, they all think that I only like you because you were a surgeon?' Louisa stated, 'I cant believe this! I wasn't at all interested in you even when you told me that you were a surgeon, the night that your alcoholic friend began flirting with us. It wasn't until you actually spoke to me to apologise for crashing into me that I saw the nice side to you. I thought you were a miserable person, just a typical male, because your facial expression doesn't change, but –'

'Louisa…' Martin interrupted.

'Do you believe that too?' she asked, sad enough that as she was debating on crying.

'Well….erm…' Martin said, he had to be true to her. All of these thoughts were too strong.

He did sort of believe it, but he didn't anymore, not after her lecture.

'You do?' Louisa said, surprised by this sudden debate.

'No, not anymore, well… its just that I have heard stories like this before' Martin said truthfully, 'Louisa –'

'Not anymore, so you did Martin!' she sobbed, 'I don't believe you, I actually thought you were _the_one, now I don't know anymore' she sobbed again, 'Martin sorry, but I don't think we can be together if you think like that'

'Louisa wait!' he shouted, not wanting her to hang up.

'What?' Louisa cried, 'Martin, let me tell you something, I actually earn enough to keep me more than comfortable, so overall I wouldn't need to marry a surgeon for the money, I have my own thank you very much! I love being a teacher if you must now, I may seem poor to all you posh doctors in London, but my home is important to me and that's all that matters. Goodbye' she put the phone down forcefully.

Martin stayed on the line calling after her,

'Louisa!' he shouted, but it was too late, 'Great!'

Martin, too, hung up and threw the phone down on the sofa. Placing his head in his hands, he tried to overcome what had just happened.

Had Louisa actually left him? The woman, of whom, just seemed perfect. Louisa, the person who he couldn't forget about and was crazy over. Had she really gone? Was he never going to see her ever again?

His blame immediately went to Chris and Edith, they both made assumptions about Louisa that were far from true and just out of jealousy. Chris didn't have a girlfriend while they were there, so he had to make Martin feel a little like he did – depressed. Edith was just so horrible and selfish that she didn't believe he would find such an amazing person, plus she wanted him to herself, so she could have a partner to have control over.

Martin sat there in silence for hours, not wanting to move, but to think of the mistake he had just made.

The emptiness had washed over him and the feeling of regret and guilt caused him to become frustrated. What was he going to do?

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything. Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures!**

**Chapter Nine: Share The Blame**

Martin sat that same day in his neat and tidy office, with glass windows surrounding it, where blinds hung to give privacy. His desk was evenly distributed with papers and forms, even his computer had a load of post notes stuck around it. Bookshelves were dotted around the room, with all different books that were occasionally needed.

As Martin sat at his desk he dialled Louisa's number off the crumpled up card for the fourteenth time during his work break, but it was cut off. He even text her explaining, but no answer. What was he going to do?

'Martin!' Chris smiled happily, as he walked past Martin's office.

He invited himself in and stood by the door.

Martin looked up a deep scowl formed on his face, he threw his phone on his desk.

'Its all your fault!' Martin suddenly bellowed, pointing at Chris.

'What?' he said, confused.

'I can't believe you lead me to believe that Louisa was using me!' Martin shouted, letting out his outrage on his best friend, who stood at the door looking at him completely stunned.

'Wait a minute!'

'NO!' Martin said, emotionally, 'She's gone now, I'll never speak to her again all because of you and Edith' 

'Edith?' asked Chris, toning his voice down.

'Yes, she was in my living room when I got back yesterday and then told me the exact same thing. Why do all of you medical professions believe she and any other woman that comes along is for the money?" Martin said, feeling the sting in his eyes as they filled up with water.

He tried to control his emotion, but it was too strong.

Sam, who was on the orthopaedic ward right opposite Martin's office, had heard all the shouting and came over to see what was going on.

'What's going on?' Sam asked.

He came in and shut the door forcefully, glaring at his two friends, who were acting childish.

'Aren't you meant to be in Florida?' he asked Chris.

'No, it got cancelled' Chris mumbled, glaring at Martin, who was frowning at him.

'All because of him' Martin pointed again at Chris and then sat down covering his eyes with his right hand.

'Oh so it's all my fault, Martin. I was warning you in case she was!' Chris said, 'It's what friends do, you would have done the same thing if I didn't say anything and she was using you wouldn't you? You would have shouted at me then, Martin. You would have said, "I thought friends warned each other about things like this" wouldn't you!' 

'Calm down!' Sam said, 'There are ill patients just round the corner and hearing you two rant and rave over a woman isn't going to help them recover'

Chris looked over at Sam, who was completely bewildered in what was going on.

'Sorry Sam' Chris whispered, he looked at Martin, who remained with his hand over his face and said angrily, 'Bye Ellingham'

Chris slammed the door and his footsteps were heard for a few seconds.

'What the hell?' Sam asked Martin, as Chris was no longer present.

He approached the desk.

'Sorry, I had to get it out' Martin said, 'I spoke to Louisa this morning and told her about Edith coming round and telling me the same thing as Chris did, that she was using me'

He took his hand off his face and took a deep breath in. Martin's eyes were slightly red and he continued to stare in the space in front.

'Oh' Sam said cautiously.

'I know!' Martin sighed as he looked at Sam, 'She asked if I though the same thing, I was confused and now she thinks I do, but I don't'

'Martin!' Sam said in a high pitched squeak, 'Why don't you ever think?'

Sam sat down on one of the provided seats opposite to where Martin was sitting.

'So, that's another one' Martin sighed, 'I knew she was the one. She was perfect'

'Really?'

'It felt different and exciting with her, the minute we spoke we were connecting' explained Martin.

'Oh, I didn't feel like that with Laura?' Sam said, confused as he looked down to think.

'I don't know' he shrugged.

'Well don't take it out on Chris, it was probably Edith's fault' Sam said.

'Yes, more than likely' Martin nodded, wanting someone to blame.

'She was the one who probably convinced you more, I know Chris' opinion didn't help. He's your friend and he's only looking out for you Martin' Sam explained calmly as he watched Martin stare, not knowing what to do.

Martin didn't say anything. He sat, listening to Sam and fiddling with a piece of paper that rested on the desk.

'I don't know what to do, but Edith is one selfish person and you know that from experience' Sam told him, 'Louisa probably needs time to think about it, you never know, she might call you'

Martin didn't answer, but nodded. Sam took the hint that he should leave and go back to his ward to treat his patients.

'See you later, Ellingham' he said as he closed the door behind.

For the rest of the day Martin tried to concentrate, but was so upset that it seemed so impossible to even think about patients with heart defaults and chronic diseases, it felt like everything had been taken away from him.

To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Aunt Joan's Advice

A month past and Martin had not gained the courage to try and call Louisa again.

For the week after their last phone call, he hadn't managed to get hold of Louisa, even when texting her number and ringing it two or three times a day, it just went straight to voice mail. He assumed that she didn't want to ever talk to him ever again and stopped trying, leaving three weeks of emptiness for him.

His personality had resumed back to how it used to be and Chris and Sam had realised that he was never going to be a happy person again, not without Louisa. He became even more miserable each day, he was seen as an unemotional surgeon, who wasn't bothered about his patients, and above all didn't appreciate his job like he used to.

It didn't help that Chris was still not talking to him. Every time they past each other it was just a glance of recognition.

Sam was fairly torn, but Laura was there for him when he wanted to feel like he wasn't taking sides. She provided him some company that wouldn't result in another friendship argument, which he appreciated her for. Sam and Laura were proceeding in their relationship quickly and were now quite serious. However, Martin hated seeing them together as it brought back the memories of New York and how he had lost his fortune.

'Ellingham' he answered his phone, 'No your appointment is next week… next week!'

His mannerism over the phone was more like he was shouting to cold callers rather than helpless patients.

After putting down the phone rather forcefully, he opened his drawer to retrieve a pen. There were so many things that needed to be addressed for surgical reasons and replies to GP concerns across London.

Sighing – which he had been doing a lot lately – as he searched to find a decent biro, lifting the mountains of papers and files that rested in there, he noticed a scrunched up piece of paper, which was lying aimlessly to the side of the drawer.

'Oh' he gasped, as he unfolded it and straightened the creases until it was made readable. He didn't recognise it until he read the writing:

Louisa Glasson: 0785659698

'Louisa' he chocked as he stared at the hand scribed note.

He still couldn't get over her. Even in the month that they had been apart and not spoken, he did think of her, constantly. It was coming to the time where he felt as though there was no reason to look for anyone anymore and that there was no reason at all to try and be pleasant to the best of his ability. Edith had made him feel the same way, but he hadn't gained anything for not being with Louisa, he felt he lost many things instead. With Edith he had seen a new pathway of more independence and freedom, but with Louisa it was just a gloomy way ahead.

'Joan' he muttered, suddenly remembering that Louisa and his Aunt Joan lived in the same village as each other.

Also, he needed to visit Joan, since he hadn't seen her for a while now, and surely she wanted to see how he was getting on.

Picking up the phone he dialled her number and arranged to travel there the following weekend to visit her. He was quite looking forward to seeing his Aunt after a long period of time.

* * *

><p>The week went slow, patient after patient, and only two operations to keep him busy. Each day, as he sat at the same desk, writing what seemed like essays on each patient, he looked over at the calendar that was hanging up on the wall and saw that the number of days went down as the days went by, surely, but slowly.<p>

The hope that he still clung to that he might just get a glimpse of Louisa was enough to keep him going until Friday. His aim was to maybe pass her in the street and start a general conversation with her. However, awkward he would make the situation, just talking to her again would be a sense of achievement.

Managing to get the afternoon off, Martin got in his car and drove down to Cornwall that Friday afternoon in preparation to see Joan.

The traffic wasn't too bad as he left London. He made sure that he would arrive in the village at approximately five o'clock in the late afternoon. On the phone to Joan, she had promised that she would cook a meal for the two of them using all her own meat and vegetables.

As he drove, Martin was feeling rather glad that he was going back to see his Aunt. She was the only one who was really there for him when he was growing up. Joan was the person he'd go for on regards emotional support and advice, all of which he wouldn't have dreamt about asking his mother. At Joan's farm, he was never made to sleep under the stairs or was punished by not being allowed dinner or would get shouted at constantly for minor things that were usually not his fault.

He past the sign reading: "Welcome to Portwenn. Please drive through our village carefully". The Cornish accent was memorised as he glanced at the side, and he remembered Louisa's voice, which made him more determined to be there. Martin felt a sense of welcome as he saw the sea before him and the surrounding green fields on either side of the road. The summer had blossomed the village into a scenic little hamlet.

The sound of seagulls became more prominent as he drove down narrowing lanes approaching closer to the centre of the village. Looking at the time, he was slightly early as he drove up the drive to Joan's farm.

He pulled up next to Joan's truck and an overwhelming sense of feeling as though he was at home came over him.

The white cottage stood overlooking acres of land and miles of sea. It was just like an image on a postcard, to be honest. There was a large, squared chicken pen right at the front of the house, where the habitants were making all sorts of noises as he got out of the car. Only happy memories were brought back here and it was a pleasant thought.

As he lifted his boot to take out his small bag that he'd packed, the door to the cottage opened and a small, white haired woman appeared. Her clothes were definitely associated with a farming variety as Martin saw she still chose the same style. She wore an old chequered shirt with a pullover and a pair of old trousers with working boots.

'Marty!' Joan laughed as she ran up to him after noting it was her nephew, 'How long has it been?'

She hugged him tightly as though he was her son. Joan's face beamed with happiness and her eyes showing emotion.

'Sorry, busy at work' he replied, bluntly as he closed the boot.

'Oh yes well you're a surgeon now, I forget. It wasn't long since you were a little seven year old!' she smiled and gave him another big hug, 'Well come in and put your things in the spare room, I have cakes ready'

Martin was delighted to see Joan's reaction to his arrival as he followed her into the cottage.

* * *

><p>Martin entered a double bedroom right at the top of the landing. He pushed open the same green painted wooden door, which he used to do when he was little and had just said goodnight to Joan and his Uncle Phil.<p>

The bedroom was exactly the same. The same single bed and old-fashioned wooden wardrobe with the small mirror pinned onto the door. The walls plastered in stripy wallpaper with little images of horses dotted around randomly.

He walked over to the small single glazed window to see the stunning view. He noticed that everything was pretty much the same since he was last in Portwenn over a year ago.

Now being back again was the best thing that had happened in the past month.

* * *

><p>Joan was rushing around the kitchen, taking the milk out of the fridge and quickly pouring a small amount into two small mugs. As the kettle boiled she organised some scones and rock cakes onto a plate making it look presentable. She was so excited to have her nephew there, even if it was for two nights.<p>

The stairs creaked as Martin came down them, he entered the kitchen lowering his head as to not bang it on one of the beams.

'Sit down, sit down,' she urged him, pointing at the kitchen table.

The room was quite small and old fashioned compared to Martin's modern and open planned version. It held a large wooden table in the centre of it, and had all old cottage style cupboards on the wall and a range cooker.

Martin sat on 'his' chair, which he always liked, ever since he was young.

He watched as Joan hesitantly poured the tea and then scurried over to place the two mugs on the table, sliding one over to Martin.

'Thank you' he said and was appreciative as she made a fuss of him by bringing the plate full of homemade cakes over.

'I heard you went to New York' Joan smiled, 'Sounds good'

Joan sat down and helped herself to a scone.

'Yes it was until…' he found himself saying, but he knew that Joan would be the only one that would show her consideration for what happened.

'What?' she asked urgently worried.

'Well, I met a woman, a teacher actually,' he began, 'Her name was Louisa Glasson'

'Louisa Glasson?' Joan said, 'She's the head teacher of Portwenn primary school!'

'I know…' Martin nodded and then said, 'Head teacher?'

'Yes she got promoted over two weeks ago' Joan said with a large smile on her face.

'Oh… well, anyway, I first saw her when I accidentally bumped into her suitcase and then in the restaurant that same night she was there with other women, colleagues. Chris had a few too many and went over, so me and Sam had to go –'

"Slow down Martin' Joan told him, but listened carefully.

'Sorry' Martin said, 'Sam, you know the orthopaedic surgeon, and I went over to direct him away from the women and he started saying that I was a good surgeon etcetera'

'And…' Joan said impatiently.

'Well, later on, Louisa came over to apologise about what had happened earlier, but it was too loud so we stepped out into the lobby. We talked, making sure that she was alright. Then as I sat down she came over with a number for Sam from one of her friends and her number for me, since she thought I was actually quite a generous person, not a rude one like she thought earlier' Martin said quickly and saw Joan frown as he mentioned he wasn't a "rude person".

'Long story short please' Joan asked.

'OK, so we went out for dinner and we got on really well, but then Chris told me that she was using me after I had the date, because I couldn't find her anywhere in the hotel. It turns out she was in a meeting. We were both leaving and bumped into one another. She told me that she would ring me when she got home and then I returned home to find Edith was there'

'Edith Montgomery?' asked Joan in disgust.

'Yes, I know' Martin sighed, 'She said the same thing as Chris and called Louisa poor! Louisa rang in the morning I told her what they had said and then asked her if she was using me, so she didn't like that and we haven't spoken for a month'

Martin let out a breath as he finished and also felt a weight off his shoulders, as problem shared was a problem halved.

'Oh dear' Joan said, 'I am sorry'

'Aunt Joan, I never felt like that before' he told her emotionally, 'I mean, with Edith it was all pretend love, but Louisa it was natural'

'Oh Martin' she placed her hand on his, 'Well she is here in the village'

'I know, but I don't know what to say' Martin said, feeling bombarded with a load of choices.

Joan put her hand over her mouth to think as Martin took a sip of his tea watching her closely for her ideas.

'I'll tell you what. Why don't you go to the local pub tonight, I'll come too and I guarantee she'll be there. She often goes to socialise on Friday'

'The pub?' Martin said, cringing at the idea.

Joan rolled her eyes, 'Well do you want to see her again? It's a lovely pub, very clean and traditional'

'Will that be OK?'

'Of course, Martin don't let her get away,' Joan smiled, 'I can tell you love her'

'Love?' asked Martin.

'Yes Martin, that's what love is!' Joan laughed, 'It's the same type of thing that happened between Phil and I'

'Really?'

"Yes,' she said, knowingly, 'Now get ready, because we are leaving soon, after we have dinner, the meat is in the oven'

* * *

><p>The Crab and Lobster was loud and overcrowded. Martin and Joan entered, squeezing past locals to get to a table. Many people were outside or on the balcony because of the heat in the small pub on a summer's day were too much. It smelt of strong beer and old musty air as the furniture needed replacing and the building dated back to the late 1800's. However, it seemed comfortable and people were just having a chat and a drink.<p>

Joan walked over to the bar, where Martin followed.

'Joan she's not here' Martin said, in a loud whisper as he glanced around.

Joan pointed over to a small table, next to a wall on the far side of the pub.

'Save that table there Marty' she looked at him as he kept glancing at the door, 'She'll be here soon! I'll be over in a minute'

Martin sat down and began to get slightly nervous. He was wishing that it would go well.

As he was becoming more agitated, observing everyone who was in the pub, he looked over at the bar and saw Joan searching her purse for spare change to pay for the drinks. He was concerned about her finances and bills, he did not want her borrowing money off the bank and being made to pay ten times as much as the original. Immediately, he got up, not caring about reserving the table and took out his wallet as he approached the bar.

'How much is it?' he ordered to know as he looked at Joan.

'It doesn't matter, Marty' Joan said, still looking for some change.

Martin turned to the barman. He looked very put out by the fact that there was a man in a suit standing at the bar, looking very urbanised and rich.

'How much is it?' Martin asked the barman.

'Be polite!' Joan told him off, 'It was five pound fifty'

'So who's this Joan?' John asked.

Martin took out the money and handed it to the barman.

'This is my nephew' Joan said proudly.

'Good evening!' John sang, rather politely.

'Hello' Martin nodded and frowned, again looking at the door.

'Down from London' Joan told him, 'A heart surgeon'

'Really? Wow, good job' John nodded as he placed the exact money into the till.

'Thank you' Martin said taking his water and returning to their table which managed to stay empty.

'You could have been a bit more nicer!' Joan moaned as she followed Martin.

'Sorry' Martin answered like a grumpy teenager.

He sat down first and took a sip of hi water, continuing to stare at the door, jumping every time somebody walked in.

'She'll be here' Joan assured him.

Suddenly, he rose almost as fast as the speed of light, making Joan nearly choke on her lemonade.

'There she is!' Martin said, staring at Louisa as she walked over to the bar.

She came in wearing a green and white flowery dress with a cardigan to cover her shoulders, her hair was tied up and she carried a handbag on her shoulder. She was discussing what to have with a group of her friends, smiling and laughing with them as they stood at the bar.

'She's still beautiful' Martin gasped loudly, sitting back down again.

'Did you just say a nice thing?' Joan asked, confused.

'What?' Martin said, and looked at her over at his aunt with a frown.

He stood again when he saw that she was ordering her drink.

'No, sit down, wait a minute!' Joan ordered hastily, 'I'll go over to her first.'

'Fine' he sighed.

Joan barged through groups of people. There were many locals becoming tipsy as it was Friday and they were moving awkwardly around. The noise grew louder as she reached the bar where Louisa stood, debating on where to sit with her friends.

'Louisa!' Joan greeted as Louisa picked up her glass of wine, ready to occupy a table.

'Oh hello Joan' Louisa smiled, 'Are you OK?'

'Yes, I'm just here with my… erm friend' she smiled, nodding.

'Oh right' Louisa said, 'So am I'

'How have you been I haven't seen you in a while?' Joan said politely.

'Oh fine actually' she nodded.

'I heard you went to New York'

'Yes' Louisa said, her face dropping making her then change the subject, 'How is the farm?'

'OK' said Joan and then smiled, 'Actually, my friend is a tutor, would you mind answering a question about teaching for him, it won't take a minute, he seems very interested in your job'

'Yes of course!' she nodded, 'I'll be over in a minute'

Her friends were eagerly waiting for her to finish the conversation as the table was soon going to be filled with a group of fishermen who had entered. Also Louisa felt like settling in the pub first before wandering off.

'Oh no, he has to go soon, now would be better'

'Oh alright then' Louisa looked over at her friends and held up her index finger to represent she'll only be one minute.

She followed Joan intently as many more people lingered around and she didn't want to lose her way.

Martin saw them approaching and stood up. He straightened up his tie and braced himself for the conversation.

'Just here' Joan said to Louisa.

Louisa lifted her head and stopped, she saw that this tutor person was somebody she knew. The feeling of the heartache she had endured over the past month had all washed over her again. Her face went to a straight expression and her mouth slightly parted as her eyes showed that she was upset.

'Martin' she gasped as she looked deeply at his now softened face.

'Louisa, please let me talk to you' Martin pleaded, staying next to his seat, nervously.

'Right I'll be over here' Joan said, as she picked up her drink and walked over to Mrs Pratt and her husband.

'What are you doing here?' Louisa asked, frowning slightly.

'To see you' Martin said, 'Louisa I cannot go another day with feeling the guilt and loneliness that I feel now when I'm not with you. I'm so stupid knowing that what I was lead to believe has caused me to be parted from you, please Louisa'

"Martin I don't know, you thought…' Louisa stuttered as her eyes filled with tears.

'No I didn't.' he looked at her, 'You know how easily Edith can… you don't, but she hasn't got any friends and that is why she said that. She was jealous, because she heard your message'

'What do you mean?'

Martin offered her to sit down, which she took gratefully wanting to listen to him.

'She is a horrible person and she thinks she owns everybody, but it was all jealousy since she saw I was insane about you. I was about to ring because I couldn't wait until the morning, but you rang first'

'Martin" Louisa said wiping her eyes, 'I don't understand, you knew that I would never use you'

'Of course and I stood up for you to both of them' he said, 'I didn't actually believe that you would do that, it was just a brief moment of question'

'Are you being honest?' Louisa asked, 'Did you… get back with Edith?'

'God no!' he said instantly, and took her hand across the rounded table, 'I am being honest. I was lonely and turned into a miserable complete imbecile who argued with his best friend over stupid things, because I didn't have you there anymore. We haven't spoken since the day when you and I last spoke. Louisa please forgive me.'

'I do' Louisa quietly said.

'You do?' Martin said happily, 'You forgive me?'

'Yes' she nodded, smiling and looked at him.

'Thank you' he said in relief, 'It's funny how much this upset us both, since we only really knew each other for a weekend'

'I know' Louisa shrugged.

'I'm mad about you, Louisa' he declared, openly.

Martin got up, took her by the hand, which made her stand too. Martin placed his hand on her cheek and leant forward. They kissed passionately as all the last four weeks were wrapped in these few seconds.

The people cheered in the pub and applaud as they did so. Joan wondered what the noise was and then looked over to see her nephew kissing a woman in public. She was amused by the idea that this was actually happening.

They came apart, slightly embarrassed, but so engrossed in seeing each other that they didn't say anything to their audience.

'Louisa, I missed you' Martin whispered.

'Really?' Louisa smiled as she gazed into the same eyes.

'Of course I did!' Martin said defensively.

The pub resumed back to gossiping again, mainly talking about the scene that had just unfolded.

Louisa giggled, 'Aw! Well I missed you too'

'Don't ever hang up on me again' Martin told her.

'I beg your pardon, Doctor Ellingham' she smiled, 'I thought that it was up to me who decided who I spoke to!'

Martin looked at her smile and saw that he had her back.

'I suppose'

* * *

><p>He took her by the hand and led her out of the crowded pub.<p>

'Let's go for a walk' Martin suggested as they went through the door.

* * *

><p>Louisa placed her hand in his as they strolled in the sunset through the deserted lanes of Portwenn.<p>

'So, Sam and Laura are getting close' said Louisa, as she looked over at Martin.

'I know, we've got some catching up to do'

Louisa giggled, 'Oh I've missed you so much. I think I cried for about two weeks'

'I cant express how deeply sorry I am' Martin told her.

'I know you are' she replied, 'I can tell'

'Thank you'

'So, have you spoken to Chris yet?' asked Louisa.

'No' sighed Martin, 'I feel guilty for putting Sam in the middle of it. He's not really talking to either of us'

'Oh dear' Louisa gasped, 'This isn't because of me is it?'

'No!' Martin shook his head, 'No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have taken my outrage from Edith out on them two'

'Let's not talk about her'

Louisa looked at Martin. She really didn't like this Edith woman and certainly didn't want to get Martin wound up by making her the topic.

'I agree'

'Good'

'So, headteacher' Martin said, as they proceeded hand in hand up the hill, past Portwenn's chemist, which was closed.

'Yes' Louisa smiled, 'I desperately wanted to tell you that, but I thought it wasn't good idea'

'Congratulations' Martin said.

'Thank you'

'You're welcome' Louisa replied and leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

They walked for a couple of hours around the quite village, where they sat at the top of a hill, watching the stars appear and the waves splashing.

'This is lovely' Louisa commented.

Martin looked over at her, the moonlight shining on where they were sitting. She looked very elegant as she turned to face him.

Again, they came together with a romantic kiss.

'How long are you staying for?'

'Until Sunday'

'Oh, so only another weekend' Louisa said, sadly.

'I know, it looks like our relationship will only workout on weekends' Martin said.

Louisa laughed, 'Hopefully not!'

They chatted together for ages, catching up on what they'd missed.

It was perfect. Being together again was the best thing that had ever happened.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I have added all the final chapters to Inseparable, so I can get cracking on my Christmas story! I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting Mrs Tishell**

The following morning as the sun rose Martin watched Joan tend to her chickens with a cup of tea in his hand. The weather was a stunning, with the sun shining even at six o'clock in the morning.

'Bring back memories?' she asked as she spread the seeds across the floor.

'Yes'

'"I wish your father didn't stop you coming down' Joan said sadly.

'Well, it was my fault, so he told me' Martin explained

'Did he really say that?' she gasped, 'I can't believe him, you know you say that you should love your family well to be honest I've never liked him!'

'I don't blame you' Martin agreed, 'So it wasn't my fault?'

'No, no, it was a long story, lets get you some breakfast' Joan patted his back and led him into the house.

* * *

><p>'I might be having a meal with Louisa tonight' Martin said to Joan.<p>

'Oooh!' she laughed.

Martin frowned at her response.

'No, that's lovely. Are you going to Bert's?' she asked

'Bert's?' Martin said, confused, 'What, is that an eating place?'

'Yes, Large Restaurant. Bert is the owner' she explained, 'It's in the village'

'Oh right, well I don't know'

'Well give her a ring, she'll be off today' Joan smiled and poured herself another cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Martin sat on the edge of his bed in the spare room and picked up his mobile to phone Louisa's number, which was now on speed dial.<p>

'Hello Martin!' she sang down the phone.

'Hello, are you alright?' was his immediate response.

'I'm fine thank you, why? You said that a bit anxious,' Louisa said, confused.

'No, no sorry,' Martin shook his head, 'Hello, how are you?'

'Fine thank you!' she smiled, 'I'm just marking some books.'

'I haven't disturbed you have I?'

'No!'

'Louisa.'

'Yes Martin?'

'Would you like to go out with me for a meal, tonight?' he asked, shyly.

'That would be lovely!' she said, sounding rather excited, 'What time?'

'Erm… six o'clock?'

'Yes, that's perfect!'

'Good' he said, happily.

'Where are we going?'

'I'm not sure, where would you like to go?' he offered

'Well, Bert's is a nice place. Just past the doctor's surgery' she explained.

'Right, yes, OK' he nodded, 'I'll see you then'

'OK' Louisa giggled, 'Bye'

'Bye' he said and hung up, now he could relax.

* * *

><p>'Everything alright?' Joan asked<p>

'Yes'

'So…?'

'We're going about six, is that OK?'

'Yes, of course' she said, delighted, 'Would you like to come into the village, I need to drop off some of my deliveries to locals?'

'Yes, sure' Martin nodded.

* * *

><p>Portwenn was sparkling in the sun as the morning proceeded into afternoon. The rolling hills went on for miles and miles, Martin also noticed the amount of tiny cottages there were hidden behind bushes and trees.<p>

'Right, just need to go to Bert's' Joan said as they entered the heart of the village.

Martin looked out of the window as they stopped on a narrow lane hill. As he got out he peered over at a detached cottage overlooking the sea and the school, where Louisa worked.

'One second' he told Joan as he walked across the road and read he golden plaque that was fixed onto the wall.

It read: Doctor James SIMMs

'Doctor SIMMs' Martin said, 'Never heard of him'

'Are you looking at the doctors surgery?' Joan said as she opened the back of the truck.

'Yes, Doctor SIMMs'

'Or just SIMMs or Jim, depends. Bert usually comes up with a nickname for anybody who lives in that cottage, it's never doctor' explained Joan.

'Ah' Martin nodded.

'He's a friendly doctor, you know, you might be able to learn something off him'

Martin frowned and then unloaded a crate full of carrots and cabbages.

'Just down those steps, be careful' instructed Joan.

Martin walked under a flowered arch, which had a sign on it saying: Large Restaurant.

'So, this is where Louisa and I will be eating later?' Martin frowned.

'Yes, why? Doesn't it meet your expectations' asked Joan.

'No, no, I was just inquiring'

'Hello my lover'

Martin looked up in disgust with that phrase. How could you say that to someone when they're not actually…? He didn't want to go into detail about it.

'Afternoon Bert' Joan simply said politely.

Martin looked up from balancing his crate of vegetables. A plump man stood, with a grey woollen hat and a striped shirt under a green jumper. He seemed to be smiling awfully a lot in Martin's opinion.

'Bring them over here Marty' Joan said.

'So whose this then?' Bert asked, his accent was very strongly Cornish.

'Martin, my nephew' Joan told him.

'Oh! Martin, I remember you, just when you were a little tot, this big' he demonstrated by lowering his hand past his hip, 'Nice to meet you again'

Bert stretched out his hand, which Martin took gingerly and shook it briefly pulling his hand away.

'He's a vascular surgeon in London' Joan said, pleased about her nephew.

'London, hey' said Bert, smiling, 'Proper job!'

'Thank you' muttered Martin.

'Just visiting our village before heading back to the hectic capital?'

'Yes' Martin nodded.

'Right then, we better get going. Mrs Walnut won't want to wait any longer for her vegetables. She's having a gathering tonight' Joan said and led the way put of the restaurant.

'See you later then Joan' Bert called after them, 'See you Doc!'

Martin looked round at the small rounded man, who seemed to be chuckling away to himself.

'Doc?' he whispered.

'What was that?' Joan said as she reached the top of the steps.

'Nothing' Martin shook his head.

It had only been a short two minutes standing in the restaurant and already Martin had a new title for the locals in Cornwall. He liked it actually, and thought about on the journey to the next villager.

* * *

><p>Martin walked into the local chemist to pick up Joan's prescription, while she continued to rattle away to Mrs Walnut over a cup of tea. How long could they possibly talk for? It was ever so boring sitting there, listening to them talk about feminine stuff.<p>

'Hello' Martin said as he approached the counter top.

A fairly tall woman, with short grey hair stood, shoulders tall. She wore a neck collar, for some support Martin did not know about.

'Good afternoon, you are?' she asked him with a cheeky smile on her face.

'Doctor Ellingham'

He thought he'd have to be professional in front of a pharmacist.

'Oh Doctor?' she smiled and flickered her eyelids.

'Yes' he confirmed.

'I'm Mrs Tishell, well call me Sally,' she giggled and put her hand over her mouth, 'What could a wonderful pharmacist possibly do for you?'

'Prescription' Martin handed over a green piece of paper, signed by Doctor SIMMs.

'Oh right' she nodded, reading the medicine she had to provide.

'It's for my Aunt' Martin added.

'Yes, that's fine' she said.

'How long will it take?' Martin asked.

'About ten minutes' Mrs Tishell replied, 'I can put the kettle on'

'No thank you, I'll have a walk round' Martin said, and strode out of the chemist.

She was weird, so he thought. Why was she talking to him like that?

Martin walked towards the harbour front and was stopped by someone calling his name. He swung round and saw Louisa running up to him, even though she was just wearing jeans and a T-Shirt, he found himself gazing at her more than ever.

'Louisa' he stuttered.

'Hello' she beamed up at him, shading her eyes with her hand from the sun.

'How are you?' he asked.

'Fine, you?'

'Good, I've just come to collect Joan's prescription.' He told her, 'That pharmacist is a bit weird'

'Mrs Tishell?' Louisa said, 'I suppose you could say that, when you get used to this quirky village then it's alright'

Martin nodded slightly.

'I'm looking forward to tonight'

'Me too' Martin said making the conversation useless.

'Don't mind me guys, just patrolling around the area for underage drivers' a serious man came strolling by.

It was a policeman, who seemed to think he knew it all, but actually didn't. His eyebrows rose up high once he saw Martin.

'Martin this is Joe' Louisa introduced.

'PC Joseph Penhale' Joe added, shaking Martin's hand.

'This is Martin, he's from London' Louisa said.

'Oh right, so I bet you're some millionaire who can take any time off to come to the idyllic coast of England?' he said enthusiastically.

'No, not all the people in London are millionaires' Martin said to him.

'Right, yes, well' said Joe awkwardly, 'I better keep going on my patrol. I'll see you later Louisa'

'Bye' Louisa waved and turned back to Martin, 'Sorry about that, he takes his job very seriously'

'I cant tell' Martin frowned as he watched the policeman talk to a group of elderly women.

'So…' Louisa said.

Martin looked at his watch, 'I better go and see if Joan's prescription is ready, it couldn't take ten minutes'

'Oh no, Mrs Tishell adds to the time to try and make you a cup of tea' Louisa said, 'She's lonely as her husband is away all the time'

'Oh I see' Martin said beginning to walk.

'I'll come with you, I've got time to kill' Louisa said.

'I'd like that' Martin said, slightly raising each side of his mouth as to smile.

Louisa slid her hand into his while they strolled over to the chemist.

'I had loads of books to mark early' she told him as they crossed the road.

'Really? I thought headmistresses didn't teach?'

'Not often, but that's why I became a teacher, so I take a few classes every week and it makes the lives of the staff so much easier' she explained.

'Sometimes I get people to do theatre for me. It's more paperwork than most things as a consultant'

'Really? I never knew that' Louisa said.

Martin enjoyed holding her hand, and didn't get embarrassed even in public. For some reason he wanted people to know that he and Louisa were a couple, he could shout it out if he really wanted to, but that wouldn't happen, because after all it was Doctor Martin Ellingham.

Martin kept hold of Louisa's hand as he pushed the door open to the chemist and they strolled in together. It was empty and Mrs Tishell was applying mascara to pass away the time.

'Oh hello Doctor Ellingham' she said and hurriedly put away the cosmetic product.

'Hello Mrs Tishell' Louisa kindly said.

'Oh, Miss Glasson' she smiled and then looked down to see them both holding hands openly, which made her face drop slightly.

'I've come to collect my aunt's prescription' Martin said.

'Yes, yes'

She hastily walked the length of her counter and picked up a white bag with a green cross on it.

'How much would that be?' he asked, letting go of Louisa's hand and getting out his wallet.

'Joan told me not to let you pay' Mrs Tishell informed him, 'She rang before you got here'

'Right, well how much is it?'

'Ten pound, fifty' she said as though being interrogated.

Martin took out a ten pound note and searched for fifty pence in his trouser pocket.

'Here' he handed over the money.

'Joan wont be happy'

'So?'

'Well, its just –' Mrs Tishell was cut short by Martin turning his back on her.

'She will tell me off, but I'll have to deal with it. Goodbye' Martin said.

Louisa turned round, 'Thank you Mrs Tishell'

'Yes whatever' she replied.

Louisa was taken aback by her rudeness. She had no idea what she had done to upset her in anyway, but she shook it off thinking it was Martin who had upset the pharmacist.

* * *

><p>Louisa pointed out her cottage as they went to find where Joan had got to.<p>

'It's quite small' Martin said to her.

'Yes, but its only me that lives there' she added.

They saw that Joan's truck was still outside Mrs Walnut's house, which irritated Martin a little.

'Still in there!' he said, as he walked up to the truck.

'Villagers like to talk' Louisa sighed.

'I suppose, but what is there to gossip about? The population is very sparse and not much happens'

'I know, but compared to London, where everyone is so busy, Portwenn has a nice welcoming feeling. Everyone knows each other and its polite to talk' Louisa explained.

'I hate London'

'You do?' Louisa said, rather surprised.

'Yes, because of everything you just said. Everybody leaves each other behind and doesn't care whether you need company or not. It's so contrasting to here' Martin sighed.

Louisa placed her hand in his.

'Well you have me now' she said softly.

Martin looked at her wide brown eyes peering up at him. He smiled ever so slightly and bent down to kiss her.

At that time a group of girls walked past, pointing and giggling.

'Got a new boyfriend Miss!' one of them laughed.

Martin and Louisa pulled away to look at them, feeling embarrassed.

'I thought you were a professional teacher' another said.

'Who are they?' Martin asked Louisa after they had walked off.

'I used to teach them' Louisa sighed, 'They're not very nice, I can tell you that.'

'Oh' Martin nodded.

'They seem to know everything that goes around in this village. Most of the time adding their own story in to make it sound more interesting'

'So this will be round the village in no time?' Martin said.

'Correct' Louisa nodded and then smiled at him.

'I'll see you next week then Margaret' Joan said as she came out of Mrs Walnut's house with an empty crate.

'Thank you Joan' she said

'Oh Louisa!' Joan smiled as she came round the side of the truck, to see Martin and Louisa talking.

'Hello' she smiled.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I bumped into Martin while he was at the chemist'

Martin held up the bag with the medication for Joan to show her that he'd got it.

'Oh good, did she have everything?'

'Yes' Martin nodded.

'Right then, are you ready?' Joan said to Martin.

He looked at Louisa and said quietly, 'Yes'

'I'll see you later' Louisa smiled.

'OK' Martin nodded.

'Bye'

Louisa let go of Martin's hand and began to walk down the hill.

'Louisa!' he called and started pacing towards her.

She turned round, her ponytail flying in mid air.

'One second' he said, holding up his finger.

He took her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He lowered his head until his lips met hers.

Joan looked out of the window to see where he disappeared, and saw them kissing in the middle of the road. She sighed and shook her head.

'He is head of heels for her' she said to herself.

'That was needed' Martin said as they pulled away.

'Certainly was' she giggled.

Joan beeped the horn to signalise that she couldn't wait any longer.

'You better go' Louisa said to him.

'Right, I'll see you later' he nodded and took off towards the truck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: I Love You...**

Bert's restaurant was packed that evening, mainly with tourists. Martin walked down the steps, realising that it wasn't just Bert who ran the place, but there was a young male with him, who looked like he was in his late teenage years. He was skinny, contrasting with his colleague and taller. He had short brown hair and was sitting behind a small desk, organising notes and orders.

'Alright Doc' Bert greeted.

Martin walked over to the desk where the young male was sitting.

'Evening' Martin nodded.

'Evening' the younger one smiled.

'This is Joan's nephew' Bert introduced.

'Doctor Ellingham' Martin added.

'Oh right,' he nodded, 'Al Large'

Al stretched his hand over the desk and shook Martin's.

'This is my boy this is' Bert said proudly.

'So you were the Doc that Dad keeps going on about' Al said, 'He said you and Miss Glasson were seen together'

'Yes' Martin sneered at Bert.

'Sorry, I mean it is gossip that all the locals should know about'

'Why?' Al said

'Well she's the headmistress, we need to know –'

'About her private life?' Martin interrupted.

'Well not that, but…' Bert shook his head, 'Doesn't matter'

Bert wandered off into the kitchen.

'I see you reserved a table for two' Al smiled, 'Just that one there'

He pointed to the table next to his desk, which had the view of the sea.

'Thank you' Martin nodded and went to sit down.

While Martin waited he looked across the harbour to the higgledy arrangement of houses that winded up the hill. He spotted the school, and its white walls gleaming in the sun. He smiled, as he knew Louisa worked there.

'Good evening Martin' a voice came from behind.

He turned and saw Louisa standing there clutching a small brown bag, wearing a stunning green dress. His look turned into a gaze as he saw her immense beauty that she possessed.

'Lou… Louisa' he managed to say, 'Take a seat'

'Thank you' she smiled and took the empty seat opposite Martin.

'What would you like to drink?' Martin asked.

'I'll have a glass of white wine please' Louisa said, putting her bag on the table, 'It's a lovely view'

'Yes' was all Martin said.

Al soon came over, his green apron now worn properly up to his neck. He took out a small pad and retrieved a pen from his pocket.

'Orders?' he asked.

'Just drinks at the moment' Martin said, 'A glass of white wine and a glass of mineral water'

'Righteo' Al smiled, 'I'll get those for you Doc, and Miss Glasson'

'Thanks Al' Louisa smiled, as he walked away.

There was an awkward silence, which Martin and Louisa opened their menus as they did not know what to say.

'What time do you go home tomorrow?' Louisa asked.

Martin drew out a short breath, 'About lunchtime, I have to be home early, I've got a lot of work to do'

'Oh' Louisa said, disappointed in this arrangement.

'I would stay, but…' Martin stopped and turned back to the menu.

As they were browsing on the list of different foods, Martin was listening in on a conversation Al was having with an older man.

'Table for one then Simm' he said.

'Afraid so young one' the man sighed, 'Where's Pauline?'

'Oh she's at home, says she needs to help her Mum with something' Al replied.

'Ah well, you gotta do what you gotta do' the man said.

'Let me just show you to your table' Al said.

Martin turned around, and saw a male with white hair and a bald patch at the top of his head. He wore a suit with a waistcoat and held a walking stick in one of his hands. He walked with a slight limp as he followed Al to his table.

'Is that the doctor?' Martin asked Louisa, 'He looks familiar'

Louisa peered over to where Martin was looking.

'Yes' she nodded, 'Doctor Simm'

'Right' Martin turned to face her, 'Is he a good doctor?'

'He's alright' Louisa shrugged, 'He's getting on a bit though. I think he's retiring next year'

'He looks about ninety' Martin said.

'He's actually in his early sixties' Louisa explained, 'But he does eat a lot of junk food, he has a fridge in his consulting room'

'Really?' said Martin, unimpressed.

'He just ages quicker, I suppose' Louisa sighed.

'Orders?' Bert strolled over.

Martin glanced at Louisa, who had put the menu on the table again, so he assumed that they had both chosen.

'Louisa' he offered.

'I'll have the chicken and mushroom salad please' she requested.

'And I'll have the fish with new potatoes and salad' Martin said.

'No chips?' Bert said, amazed.

Martin looked up with a face confused.

'No thank you' he said

Bert didn't say anymore, but looked oddly at Martin as he went back into the kitchen.

'So nobody has ordered potatoes before?' Martin said

'Well, I think it's because we're by the sea, so most people order the chips' Louisa suggested.

'Right'

'How did the rest of the day go with Joan?' Louisa asked.

'Alright, she only did a few more deliveries' Martin said.

'I hope I didn't embarrass you too much when those girls walked past'

'No, no, you didn't. It was me that initiated the… the…' Martin couldn't say it in public.

'Kiss' Louisa said.

'Yes, that' he blushed and looked out towards the school.

'One white wine and a glass of water' Al said, carrying a circular tray.

'Thank you' Louisa smiled.

Al placed the drinks in front of them and laughed as he did so.

'Sorry, Dad was quite bewildered to why you didn't order chips with your fish' Al laughed.

'Is that funny?'

'No, it's just his reaction' Al smiled, 'Your meals are coming now'

Bert stepped through the door and carried two plates over to Martin and Louisa.

'One chicken and mushroom salad' Bert said placing the plate in front of Louisa, 'And one haddock fish without the chips'

'Thanks Bert' Louisa smiled.

'You're welcome'

Martin stared at Bert as he walked back to the kitchen, shaking his head. He thought it was a strange village, everyone seemed to have an axe to grind, especially noticing it when with Joan earlier.

However, he didn't let anything bother him as he was with Louisa, having a meal together, which he was happy with.

* * *

><p>Martin drove up to Louisa's cottage and looked over to her. She seemed to look rather down, which compared to at the restaurant was totally strange, she was happy and talkative then.<p>

'Right' Louisa said, rather sharply.

'Have I upset you?' Martin asked.

She shook her head and peered out of her window for a second, then looked back to him. He was unaware of what was wrong and looked innocent to say the least.

'What's wrong?' he said.

Louisa moved her arm over to the steering wheel and placed on hand on top of his. Her eyes became watery and as she went to speak, nothing came out.

'I don't want you to leave' she said, eventually.

Martin looked helpless at Louisa getting all hasty in front of him.

'I don't want to go either, if I'm honest' Martin told her as he moved her hand from the steering wheel and held it tighter.

'We might not be able to see each other for weeks, maybe months'

'It may be weeks, but I wouldn't let it stretch that far' Martin said as he wiped the tears from her cheek.

Louisa didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms firmly around him. They hugged for several moments as though they were never going to see each other again.

'Louisa' Martin said suddenly and pushed her back to look into her eyes, 'I've been thinking a lot actually, long and thoroughly'

'What?' she said, concerned.

'Well, I… I…' he wanted to say it, looking into her saddened eyes, but something stopped it. The last time he said this, the woman left him, went away.

Louisa tilted her head downwards, 'You cant do this'

'What?' Martin said, worriedly.

'You can't be in two places at once. Martin, I understand if you want to end this right here, right now' Louisa nodded as tears splashed on their conjoined hands.

'No!' he immediately said.

Louisa lifted her head, her cheeks reddened and her mascara slightly smudged.

'I was going to say' Martin drew out a breath, 'I love you'

Louisa widened her eyes as they filled with more tears. Her face broke into a large smile and her eyebrows raised in shock.

'I wasn't sure how to say it, but…'

'Oh Martin!' Louisa hugged him again, 'I do to, I love you too'

The happiness filled the car and Martin and Louisa geld each other for a while, enjoying the excitement and seriousness of their relationship.

'Cant you come in?' Louisa said as they broke apart.

'Not really' Martin sighed, 'I would, but I need to spend this time with Joan, unless you come back to the farm?'

'I cant really, I'd end up relying on you to drop me off again or staying late, but I have to be at the school early in the morning'

'Oh…'

'I suppose this is goodbye' Louisa said.

'No,' Martin shook his head, 'I will see you tomorrow'

'Thank goodness' Louisa smiled.

'You really have to go'

'Unfortunately' Louisa nodded.

For a moment of silence to reflect on their words, they felt a great pain of frustration that they wouldn't be able to see each other for ages. It was annoying not being able to spend as much time as they could with each other.

Louisa leant into Martin and kissed him passionately, before getting out of the car. She watched as he drove off into the night and then shut the door, to her lonely cottage.

She sighed as she slipped her shoes off and hung her bag on a chair. However, she smiled and bit her lip at the whole amusement that she knew Martin loved her just as much as she loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Another Visitor**

Martin kissed Louisa again just as he got into the car.

'I'll ring you later' Louisa said, tearfully.

'Make sure you do!' Martin said as he turned the engine on.

'Bye' she smiled and felt Joan place her hands on her arms.

'See you Marty' Joan waved.

Martin drove off again leaving Louisa behind. He shut his eyes for a second as though he had lost her.

He returned to his lifeless, overly expensive apartment in the district of Kensington. He looked around and felt nothing; he didn't want to be there. It was so the opposite of Cornwall and without Louisa there it wasn't worth it. London was boring.

He pressed his answer phone and listened:

'Hi this is Chris, just to let you know a woman needs a major operation tomorrow when you come back. Could be a bypass. Cheers'

Martin sighed, another bypass; lately it seemed that was all he was doing and being far away from the woman he was now in love with made him less bothered to do it. He waited for the next message:

'Ellingham' a sharp voice spoke sternly, 'Its Edith, just to let you know that you have surgery tomorrow and I want to see you when you come out… actually no, I will wait outside the theatre. Bye'

'Oh for goodness sake' he said, deleting the message.

'You have a message left two minutes ago.' the answering voice said.

'Hello Martin' it was Louisa and he sat down watching the machine like he was watching her, 'I miss you already! I can't believe this, I need to see you, so I thought perhaps I could come and visit you next weekend? I'll have a look into the hotels around that area and we could stay there maybe, I don't know? Please call me not long after you hear this…anyway, see you soon. Martin…. I love you. Bye'

Martin beamed with a smile, but inside felt the same way as Louisa.

'So is that the girl then?' a voice came from the front door.

Somebody was again in his apartment as he turned round, frightened, he saw just who it was.

'Edith will you stop walking into my apartment!' he shouted.

'Why?' she asked smiling. This time her long, ginger hair was all put up and neatly kept there. She was wearing a tight dress and high heeled shoes.

"Well I do not appreciate it!" he glared

'So is that the woman you so wish to be with?' she said icily.

'Louisa, yes' Martin nodded, 'Thanks to you, we nearly weren't together, but thankfully I managed to bring her round and we are an item again'

'Wow Ellingham, you did that by yourself?' Edith said walking closer, 'Or did Joan go with you?'

Martin looked hesitantly, "Does it matter?'

'I was only asking'

She stood in front of him looking him up and down and wanting him back just for revenge.

'It's a bit soon to say that she loves you' she said running her hand on the uncomfortable Martin's arm.

'What do you want!' he shouted loudly.

'You' she smiled.

'No, well I don't want you' he said and the barked, 'LEAVE!', the sound bounced of the walls echoing over again.

'Alright then, but I'll be back' she smiled cunningly and then made her way to the door, 'Just wait… tomorrow when you finish your operation I will be standing outside ready for you to be there'

'What is it Edith? Jealous because I am happy?' he said finally.

'Jealous? Me?' she squeaked, 'Of Ellingham being in love with a teacher… _primary _school teacher who basically child minds ten year olds and teaches them to write their name'

'Louisa does not child mind!' Martin said angrily and matter-of-factly.

It was true; Louisa had a good, stable job, where she got paid a good wage. Just because it wasn't as top as a doctor, Edith believed it to be worthless.

'Ellingham I feel sorry for you! You ditched me, a consultant, for a small town girl'

'No Edith, you ditched me, but I'm glad you did because I didn't know –before I met Louisa – just how you were dominating what we had! You made all the decisions! You made me look inferior!' Martin shouted, 'Also not to mention making me _believe_ that I was in love with you, because I was an easy target' he pointed and spoke again, 'It was all because you couldn't find real love, so you made me think like you were the one for me, well in truth I didn't follow true instincts… Edith you were like a teenage crush!'

'I beg your pardon!' she shouted back, 'You was in love with me hence the proposal'

'Edith you were the first girlfriend I'd had!' he replied, 'I didn't know what to do and I assumed that because we had been together for some time we had to get married, plus you hinted for an engagement and with me being such a pushover gave you it!'

'Oh Ellingham' Edith laughed, but knowing he was right, 'What has this girl put into you? Hey?', Martin marched to the front door as Edith kept going, 'You were never like this before'

Martin opened the doors, which by the time Edith had stopped intruding into his apartment would be on its last hinges (the slamming of the door every time wasn't helpful). He stood still waiting for her as she slowly walked over towards him, but he ignored the comments.

'A small CORNISH girl, who doesn't know the real world" she emphasised, 'I bet she's not even pretty' Martin was becoming redder and the steam was coming out of his ears, 'Does she own a farm by any chance? Everybody down that way seems to." she said looking at Martins face, which was exploding with rage. She touched his face and then said, 'Oh dear, maybe I can fix it'

'LEAVE!' he bellowed before slamming the door.

The horrible comments had made him hit the roof. Inside he wanted shout at her back, but knew she wouldn't leave. He returned to the sofa willing to calm down before ringing Louisa.

Louisa was the complete opposite to everything Edith had said. She was Cornish indeed, but that didn't mean stereotypically she didn't know exactly where she was heading in life. Martin thought highly of the Portwenn population, they were traditional and all worked, which was the main thing. He did think they were weird, mind you, but that didn't stop him from preferring to love there. Edith was just being prejudice, since she was from the city; she believed that that's where the good money lies.

Louisa had a sensible and ambitious mind to her career. She was everything Edith wasn't and much more. Truthfully, as Martin had decided, Louisa would make a far better doctor than Edith was now or ever.

Martin blew out a short breath and then felt like he needed a hug from Louisa. He picked up his phone and dialled her number, knowing it off by heart.

'Martin thank goodness! Did you get home alright? I heard there was a crash on the M1… Are you settled in? Did you get my message?" Louisa asked hastily as she answered the phone.

Martin smiled at her, that was Louisa alright, worried about everybody, but herself, 'Which question shall I answer? Well I suppose I could say I am alright'

'Why? Did Edith drop round again?' she laughed.

'Yes' Martin sighed, twirling a pen he had picked up from the table.

'What!' Louisa gasped.

'I know, I won't repeat what she said, but it has upset me again' Martin admitted

'Was it about me?'

'You don't want to know' Martin said, 'I think she is planning to come round everyday waiting for me to return home'

'Oh gosh!' Louisa said, 'How does she get in?'

'I don't know, she must have a key' Martin said putting his head in his hands, 'Louisa I really want to talk to you all night, even if it means that I am falling asleep through and eight hour operation tomorrow'

'Aw,' Louisa hummed, 'I want to talk to you too, but I don't want somebody to die because of our inseparable love for one another'

They both laughed.

'I also have a lot of work to do for tomorrow. Year Six have a play and I need a lot of sleep to help direct it' Louisa sighed as she sat marking at her table, with a glass of wine.

'Right' Martin sighed too.

'Have you got an answer for next weekend?' she asked shyly.

'Oh about the hotel?'

'Yes' she said, ticking answers in a pupil's book.

'Yes that would be good, although you could stay at my place instead' Martin asked

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, it would be good' Martin nodded, 'I don't have any surgery on Friday, so if you would like to come up then it would be great'

'Oh, that sounds OK' she smiled.

'Good'

'Yes, well I'll have to go know'

'No!' Martin demanded, 'Please'

'Martin I have to' she laughed, 'I'll ring you tomorrow if I get chance, bye'

'I love you' Martin said.

'Love you too, bye Martin' she said and then hung up.

Martin stared around unsure of what to do. It came to eight o'clock, where he went to bed ready for the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Feeling Slightly Alone**

At five o'clock in the morning, Martin felt refreshed and got up, showered and changed. His surgery was in an hour and would finish at the latest five in the afternoon.

He poured milk into his cereal and sat down alone at the table thinking of Louisa.

He thought about all the difference between Edith and Louisa and knew what the answer would be Louisa surely was the winner. Louisa didn't order him around and make him believe that he was in love with her because he already was.

There were so many differences between the two.

* * *

><p>After scrubbing his hands until they were red raw and then drying them, putting special hand gel on and then the rubber gloves. Martin was ready to begin. He was worried in case he found it difficult to concentrate because of the thoughts of Louisa popping into his mind.<p>

He walked over to the table where a woman lay, wrapped in green paper towel material, apart from her chest area now covered in an orange liquid to make it sterilised.

'OK, scalpel' he asked and made an incision on the chest of the female patient. Around the orange stained skin he could see that blood welded around the deepened line that he was making.

He clamped the ribcage apart with two metal holders with the help of another surgeon. The theatrical nurse patted his forehead with a cloth and he blinked ready to get to the heart. He could see the pounding of the muscle through layers of the fat surrounding.

'No wonder she had a heart attack. You can tell it was down to cholesterol'

'Yes, she not long had a gastric band fitted' the surgeon replied.

'Not surprising" Martin sighed.

He got to the heart and saw that some of it had gone partially black; the woman must have heart disease. By looking into it more, he saw that there were collapsed arteries and a narrowed blood vessel.

The nurse held a tube that sucked the blood that was building up making it difficult to identify what was what. He drew out breath and began to work on what he could do to help this woman.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, the stitches were successfully done and would leave a scar, but the heart was now in a safe way and he now needed to reassure the woman's family and friends that were anxiously waiting outside.<p>

Walking through the corridors he was thankful that Edith wasn't waiting for him. He made his way to two double doors, and pushed one of them open into a small waiting room.

'Ah! Mr Knightly' he said to a rather thin male sitting near the door.

Martin had his blue overall on with matching trousers and still hat, he was easily recognised as the surgeon.

'Doctor Ellingham, how did it go' he gasped standing up with a woman, who looked like the daughter.

"Everything went all well' he nodded, 'It was obvious that she was severely overweight before as there were several collapsed arteries, which in due course reduced the amount of blood going through them"

He could tell that she wasn't the only one who ate a lot, as the patient's daughter wasn't an average BMI.

'Oh dear' he said, 'Well I did try and tell her not to have that extra biscuit'

'She is going to recovery and I will get the nurse to come round when she is ready to be seen' Martin said and shook the hands of the husband.

'Thank you' the daughter said.

Martin nodded and then walked off ready to go home. He was tired after the eight hour operation, since it was all standing and so integrate.

He sat in his office; he found that he still wasn't finished because he had paperwork to do. He listened to his answer phone of his work and was surprised.

'Hello Martin" Louisa said on the phone, 'I found your work number. I was wondering how you were since you didn't answer your phone. I thought it was an eight hour operation, so guess what I worried' Martin smiled, 'I hope to see you soon. Bye'

He was distracted by playing it over again as though she was there. It wasn't long until he dialled her number and spoke to her.

"Louisa' he smiled playing with a pen.

'Oh Martin, sorry' she said, "I couldn't stand that you didn't answer your phone, I hope you are alright'

'Yes the surgery went on half an hour longer. The woman had too high cholesterol it was difficult to get the heart back to the way it should be' he explained, 'How are you?'

'Fine, thank you' she said as she chopped her vegetables for her supper.

'I was going to ring you later#

'I know, sorry …"

'No, no' Martin said, 'Its fine, I was glad that you rang'

'Are you at work?'

'Yes, in my office'

"Oh do you want me to go?"

'Not really, I only have a few things to do' he lied, knowing that he was going to be late home.

'Oh alright'

'What did you do today?' Martin asked

'Oh usual stuff. Had assembly, paperwork, progress spreadsheets'

'Interesting"

'No not really' she sighed

Chris came to his office door and stood there, looking at Martin.

'Anyway I have to go' Martin said noticing Chris at the door

'Oh sure, you're busy' Louisa said, 'See you soon, bye'

'Bye' Martin said, hanging up the phone.

'Sorry am I interrupting?' Chris said/

'No, it was Louisa'

'Ooh! So you are serious?" he smirked

'I suppose'

'Well good luck'

'Thanks'

Chris sighed, 'I've come to say that I got that job'

'Oh as head of PCT?'

#Not head, but working with them. Based in Cornwall' he smiled

'Cornwall!' Martin replied jealous, he wanted to be there

'I know, I might see Louisa around' he teased, but saw Martins face and stopped, 'It starts in two weeks, so I am having a little farewell do at the weekend'

'Oh' Martin said.

He thought could take Louisa if she wanted to.

'Obviously you don't have to'

'No, no it would be good'

'Yes!' he cheered, 'I need you there, best friend you see'

'Yes' Martin said twiddling his pen, 'Chris. Would it be alright if Louisa came? She's coming up at the weekend, so…'

'Definitely!' Chris smiled, 'I need to apologise to her formally'

'Yes I believe you do'

'Sorry, hopefully I will be careful'

'Good'

Martin looked at him as he saw that he looked concerned.

'Well' Chris sighed and handed out his hand, 'Good luck mate!'

They shook hands and then Chris got up and so did Martin as he came over and hugged him. Martin looked embarrassed afterwards.

'Going to miss you, Mart' he said and then pulled away.

'Same' Martin nodded, 'But see you at the weekend'

'Yes, Saturday night at the hall in Imperial'

'OK' Martin said

Chris left the room. Martin sat there thinking, it felt as though everyone was leaving him. Louisa was in Cornwall and seemed to never want to move and then Chris was going to, it was too overwhelming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Platform Nine and Three Quarters and a Farewell **

Finally Friday came the day that was anticipating and exciting for Martin.

He stood between two pillars at King's Cross station, marked platform nine and ten and saw many children gathered around one of them. Martin frowned as he saw one of them run into the wall and luckily he was unhurt.

'It doesn't work how does Harry do it?' one of them shouted as he rubbed his head after colliding with it.

Martin had no idea what was going on, so let the moment pass and ignored as some other children tried it too.

He looked amongst the passengers as the train pulled up impatiently looking if Louisa was there.

'Martin' a voice called, as he looked he saw Louisa wearing just a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt looking beautiful than ever as she ran up to him let go of her suitcase and kissed him on the lips.

'Aw!' was heard from several people as they walked past the couple.

'I missed you!' she said, breathless from running.

'I missed you as well'" Martin said hugging her tightly.

'You wasn't here too long?' she asked as they began to walk

'No, I was distracted by some children running into that wall' he pointed over to it.

'Oh right, to try and get to platform nine and three quarters" she smiled picking up her suitcase and pulling behind her as they walked hand in hand outside.

'What?' Martin frowned.

'You know, on Harry Potter?' she tried to explain, but saw he had no clue whatsoever.

'Do you want me to take that off you?' he asked

'No its fine' she said, 'Its cold here, the sun was out in the village'

'Oh yes, well its always like this in London' he said.

'This is the first time I've been here' she said looking around.

'Its not that fun' Martin grunted.

'Martin, don't be like that' she said, 'You should be proud of your city'

'No, its boring'

Louisa laughed, 'You think London is boring?'

'Yes it is'

"Did you have any more surgery this week?' she asked as they approached the car.

'No, just the one' he said automatically opening the car with his key.

'Oh' Louisa nodded as she watched Martin take the suitcase off her and put it in the boot. The feeling that she was with him made all the stress of work fade away.

* * *

><p>Opening the door the apartment was a start for Martin, he was waiting for this moment all week. This time he was lucky nobody was there, so he could relax.<p>

'This is the kitchen, links in with the living room' he said pointing through the small corridor where they stood.

'Wow' Louisa gasped looking at the enormity.

'Bedroom' he pointed to her right.

It was all modern and technical than the traditional homes she was used to.

'Not as nice as the houses in Portwenn, but…' Martin said

'Oh Martin!' Louisa said walking over and hugging him.

Martin looked into her eyes once more knowing that he loved her.

'Would you like to go to a party tomorrow?'

'A party' Louisa said and Martin smiled, as her Cornish accent was stronger when she spoke.

'Yes it's for my alcoholic friend Chris' Martin said as Louisa laughed, 'He is moving to Cornwall to be apart of the primary care trust'

'Oh really" Louisa said, 'I might see him around'

'Yes, he said that too' Martin replied.

"Yes well that would be nice, only if I'm invited' she said.

'Yes you are, he wanted you to go'

'I'm going to be like the commoner aren't I?' she said

'Don't you want to go?'

'No I do, I was joking' she smiled.

Martin nodded, 'You won't be common.'

'Martin I'm not a doctor'

'No, but you're a _head_ teacher, which is a good job'

'I'm from the West Country'

'All medical professions love it there, they'll be jealous'

'Fine' she joked, 'No honestly I'd love to go, its lucky that I brought my posh dress along'

"Good'

Louisa had brought a dress because although she hated that Martin took her to posh restaurants and spoilt her without her having a say, she was expecting him to take her out. She was glad to hear that they were staying in for the weekend in his apartment.

* * *

><p>They sat talking on the sofa for two hours without realising the time.<p>

'We haven't eaten yet' Martin suddenly said, looking at the time which was seven o'clock, he hated eating late.

'Don't worry. Why don't I make you something?' Louisa offered

'Oh no, I'll do it'

'Martin please" she said, "I haven't treated you once, let me make you something!'

'You don't know where everything is'

'I'll find out'

'OK' he gave in.

* * *

><p>Louisa opened nearly every cupboard until she found some pasta. She poured water into the pan and heated until boiled.<p>

'Oooh what are you making' Martin said coming into the kitchen from reading The Times in the living room.

'You'll see'

He watched as she also heated some sauce and chopped various ingredients including vegetables.

'It smells nice" Martin commented

'Thank you'

* * *

><p>Martin waited at the table waiting for his supper to arrive.<p>

Louisa came over with two plates filled with pasta, with sauce mixed in with vegetable and other ingredients poured over the top. She then put sliced bread on a plate in the middle of the table.

'It may seem quick and easy, but its lovely' she said

"It looks delicious,' he said

'Sorry I sort of used up all your food' she blushed

'No, no, I cant wait to eat this' he said not knowing where to start.

He noticed Louisa had a glass of water as well and immediately got up and took it away.

'Martin' she said

'I got you some wine' he said.

'Oh thank you' she smiled.

* * *

><p>Martin and Louisa cleared their plate leaving nothing behind.<p>

'That was the most nicest meal I have ever had'

Louisa looked disbelieving, 'What about the five star dinners you get?'

'Nothing compared to this'

'Well I do feel honoured' she smiled and then cleared the table.

'I have a dishwasher' Martin said from the table

'Oh good, they're much easier'

'And cleaner'

She laughed, 'You and your hygiene Martin!'

'Its infection control, they terrorise you with all types of germs that could be lingering around' Martin said, walking into the kitchen helping Louisa load the dishwasher.

'If you work with five year olds then only germs such as MRSA can scare you'

Martin laughed a little at her comment.

'Shall we just chill out' Louisa said, 'Like watch TV or something'

'Sure, but I don't usually watch TV' he said pointing at his top of the ranch television.

Louisa looked at him blank, 'Well I'll show you some good things to watch'

She took him by the hand and sat him on the sofa next to him. Martin turned it on and waited for her to say what was good.

'Bob The Builder' Martin asked

'Yes, but we're not two' Louisa chuckled.

'Erm… Friends' he said, 'Chris is obsessed with that. I don't know what it's about though?'

'It's an American comedy about six people'

'Interesting' said Martin, sarcastically.

'Maybe some Friday night entertainment' she suggested.

Eventually they found a new programme that catered for them both. Louisa put on University Challenge, which was something that they both liked as they competed with answering the questions to.

For Martin he was glad as Imperial College was on it, however its components were Warwick University, the university that Louisa attended.

'You went all the way to Warwick?' Martin asked

'Yes, it was a good university and I wanted to be away from the village. It was good, especially for the English course, we had Stratford close by'

'Oh good' Martin nodded as he watched intensively wanted Imperial to win.

'I bet you Warwick will win' Louisa joked

'No, not a chance"

'Martin!' she said pretending to be offended, 'We were a good university'

'Yes, I'm sure you were, but looking at the score of this you are losing'

'By three points' she stated.

'Three points that will cost you the title of winning'

They were enjoying the bantering and laughing every now and then.

'See got another one wrong' Martin said

'Yes, but did you know the answer?' Louisa asked

He didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The programme had finished, which meant there was nothing else on to entertain both of them. The news wasn't very interesting lately and the celebrity talk shows only had rubbish people on.<p>

'Oh I was hoping they'd have someone like Meryl Streep on' she sighed as she looked at who was on The Jonathan Ross Show, 'Or Caroline Catz, she's a great actress'

Martin just nodded, not really listening.

Between them they were tired and decided that they would go to bed.

'I'll go in the spare room' Louisa said seeing his reaction.

'Erm… if you want to' he said, 'I assumed that you would, erm… be in here with me'

Louisa laughed and walked over to him planting a kiss on his lips.

'Do you want me to?'

'Yes' Martin said

'OK' she smiled and followed him into the room where she closed the door.

* * *

><p>The morning came round and Martin awoke next to Louisa. He watched as she breathed slowly in and out.<p>

She woke up and saw him looking at her, 'Hello'

"Good morning" he said and kissed her on the lips.

"I like waking up next to you" she smiled and held his hand.

"I love you Louisa" he repeated as they lay facing each other, just smiling.

They were simply a youngish couple who were in love, but were separated by their jobs.

"Martin" she eventually said, "Shall I get a job in London"

"Why?"

"So we can be together officially" she suggested

"No"

"Oh" she said and felt upset about it.

"No, I mean it would be great, but I hate London and you have a terrific job in Cornwall"

"I know, but.."

"Louisa you were made the Head only a few weeks ago, you cant throw it away and plus I've been reading _The__Times_ and the school has improved tremendously over the past weeks"

Louisa looked at him unsure.

"Sorry, but its for your sake" he said

"I know"

"I was thinking of moving to Cornwall"

"Cornwall!" she squeaked

"Yes, I had been for ages now" he sighed, "That's why I was saying London wasn't a nice place, which it isn't anymore, so I can be with you"

"Are you serious?" Louisa said and sat up, "Martin you have like the best job in the whole world and you were considering giving it up for me!"

"Are you annoyed?"

"Yes Martin!" she said, "Its OK for me to give up mine because its little compared to yours, Martin you're a surgeon, a tutor and one of the best"

"So…"

"Martin I actually googled your name and there was hundreds of pages all about you"

"Louisa, I'm fed up of being here" he admitted, "Its boring, the same buildings, the same dull feeling, the same theatre room all the time"

"I don't want you to regret your decision of moving away"

Louisa put her dressing gown on and paced up and down the room.

"Please don't take up your job for me" she said

"I don't know why your angry" Martin said, "I thought you would be happy"

"Of course I am happy that you want us to be together as much as I do, but you don't see that giving up your job will leave you with nothing"

"You do know that I can get another job at another hospital" Martin stated

Louisa stopped and realised.

"I thought if you were registered in one place then you couldn't move"

"No, of course you can move, Chris did"

Louisa became embarrassed, "I was told by my colleague that you weren't allowed to"

"No" Martin smiled.

"Oh, well I just looked like a complete fool!" she said sitting back down on the bed.

Martin cuddled her and reassured that everything was OK.

"Do you want to move to Cornwall?" Louisa mumbled as she was squashed against Martin's chest as he cuddled her. He let go so she could breath.

"Yes" he said and then got up.

He opened one of his drawers and took out a folder.

"I've even looked for houses for us" he said

"You have?" Louisa said surprised.

"Yes, look there's a two bedroom house there on the hill near Joan's farm" he pointed, "Then there's a three bedroom house by the school and…"

"Martin" she laughed, "You are adorable, but we can live at my house if you go ahead with it. Its only two bedroom, but for now its OK"

"I wasn't…"

"Martin we are a couple, you don't have to be embarrassed anymore nor do you have to be polite" she smiled,

"I hope that I do get a job there"

"As a surgeon?" Louisa asked

"Yes, maybe Truro hospital" he wondered

"That's quite near, its about a thirty minute drive" she said

"Sounds good"

"But are you sure"

"Louisa I am" Martin said, "It will be near to Joan and the scenery is a lot better and plus it would be like a holiday every day"

"I must admit it is a wonderful place"

"See" Martin said, "I'm not getting any younger and I feared that I would stay here and die alone in the same stupid place"

Louisa laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help it"

"I believed I'd never find a soul mate" Martin said looking at her, "I though that nobody was interested"

"Martin you do realise your self confidence is low" she pointed out, "Look I like you"

"Yes I suppose"

"Seriously, underneath your gruff, monosyllabic, rude and well meaning surface, well you're gruff, monosyllabic, rude and well meaning. However you're also a wonderful person, who does care and can occasionally have a laugh when you don't pull that face all the time" she said

"Thank you" he replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Dressing Up**

The night had come and Louisa spent three hours getting ready. She had a shower in the early afternoon, then dried her hair for half an hour. She didn't know how to have her hair and kept redoing it. Martin had to excuse himself in the bathroom when he wanted to have a shave.

"Are you nearly done?" Martin asked already dressed in suit, however with no tie.

He was showered and changed in twenty minutes, but was still waiting.

"Nearly" she called back.

It was another ten minutes before Louisa came out of the bedroom wearing the same red dress as she did in New York. She had her hair differently styled as it was all put up in a fancy way, which was difficult to see what she had done to it. She looked amazing, however.

'I know you've seen this one before, but its my favourite now, because it reminder of our first date" she smiled and kissed Martin.

"Yes, well I love it"

He stared at her as she went back into the bedroom to get her handbag.

"Ready" Martin asked as the time was going on and by the time they get there it would have finished.

"Yes" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Many consultants, doctors and even nurses were all in small crowds of their own talking in depth and laughing.<p>

As Martin and Louisa entered hand in hand, many people turned to stare at them. The Doctor Ellingham who was normally so grumpy and impolite seemed happy and had a pretty woman with him.

Martin heard a lot of them say, 'She's stunning', which made him proud.

Sam popped out of nowhere, "Hey!" he shouted

"Hi Sam" Martin nodded.

"You know what?" he said excitedly, "Thanks to your wonderful girlfriend here, Laura and I are engaged!" he laughed.

"Really!" Louisa smiled, "Oh wow, where is she?"

"Oh mingling with a few people over there."

"Congratulations" Martin said, "Good for you"

'She is perfect, you know' Sam smiled

"Well, we'll see you later, I need to see Chris" Martin said guiding Louisa over to the bar where Chris was.

A lot of head turned towards Martin, the great surgeon, walking through the room.

"Martin!" Chris cheered, "Oh and Louisa!"

"Hello" she said quietly.

Chris shook Martin's hand and then kissed Louisa on the cheek, where Martin got extremely jealous as he squeezed Louisa's hand.

Louisa looked to him raising her eyebrows.

"So I heard you're a teacher?" Chris asked

"Yes"

"Head teacher" Martin added.

"Oh well that is good" said Chris

"Thank you" Louisa said blushing.

"Did you hear about Sam?" Chris asked looking at Martin.

"Yes, engaged"

"I know, I mean it only seemed like yesterday that us three musketeers were all sitting in a classroom" Chris sighed gesturing with his beer causing it to spill a little.

"Ellingham!" Edith called at the side of him.

"Oh yes, I invited Edith" Chris said.

"I see" Martin said not parting his teeth.

Louisa's eyes widened and she moved closer to Martin as they still held hands.

Edith walked over next to Chris and examined Louisa in full length. Her eyes squinted and jealousy covered her face. She was wearing an overly tight pencil skirt and a top, not dressy enough for a party, so Louisa thought.

Louisa looked at her and squeezed Martin's hand, she saw the red haired woman scowling at her. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore her.

"Haven't you heard?" Chris asked

"What?" Martin asked confused

Edith put her arm through Chris'.

"About us" she hissed and glared at Louisa inspecting her dress.

Martin squinted at Edith, "No I hadn't"

"Well we are an item," Edith said, "Since you didn't want us to get married"

Martin tensed, but remained silent. Louisa saw his expression and knew she was winding him up.

"So you are?" she looked at Louisa coldly.

"Louisa. Louisa Glasson" she said trying to hide her accent.

"Oh" she said, "Nice dress" and then smiled as though she was insulting her.

"And you" Louisa said feeling like crying.

"Oh there's Joe over there!" Chris pointed, "Lets say hello"

"Yes we will" Edith said still staring at the now self-conscious Louisa, who was tightly holding Martin's hand.

"See you later" Chris added as they walked linking arms.

As Edith past she whispered to Louisa, "I think this is a dress up do" she smirked, "I think charity shop dresses are a bit too dressed down, don't you?"

She walked off with her head held high.

Louisa looked at her dress and up at Martin, her eyes filling up with tears.

"What did she say?" Martin asked, but it was too late as Louisa and hurriedly walked off outside the room to the toilets, "Louisa!" he called.

* * *

><p>Martin waited outside the toilets, embarrassed that every time a woman came out they looked at him as though he was weird.<p>

"Is there a woman with a red dress on in there?" he asked

A tall woman looked at him and said, "No I don't think so"

Martin panicked hoping she was still there.

* * *

><p>Louisa stayed in the cubicle of the toilet allowing the tears to roll down silently and sobbed when she took in a breath.<p>

She had taken nearly three hours to dress herself up and her dress was actually an expensive designer, where she brought it in Truro from Zara.

She prepared herself to come out of the toilet. Luckily, nobody was there, so she quickly wiped the mascara off and made herself look presentable.

Louisa didn't want to go back into the room, so she thought that she would go back to Martin's apartment, as she had the key and then ring him.

* * *

><p>The door opened to the toilet again and Martin hoped that this time it was Louisa and it was.<p>

"Louisa!" he gasped relieved and worried.

She smiled sadly through the other set of tears that were now forming.

"What did she say?" Martin asked

Louisa shook her head and then hugged Martin burying her face into his neck, so nobody would see her.

"I want to go," she whispered.

"Yes, sure" he said.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the apartment where Louisa went straight into the bedroom and got into her pyjamas, humiliated to stay in the dress.<p>

Martin followed her; she didn't care at getting undressed in front of him.

"Louisa" he pleaded, "Tell me"

She sobbed as she took her earrings out.

"Whatever Edith said would be out of jealousy"

She stayed silent.

"Louisa" he repeated.

After she was changed she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"She said…" she sobbed, "She said that my dress was from a charity shop and that I didn't look the part to be at a party"

"Right, I'm phoning Chris" he said and stood up.

"No Martin" she said pulling him back down again, "No"

"But she shouldn't have said that" Martin stated.

"Its just I spent hours getting ready and putting make-up on as best as I could and then my hair…" she began to cry again.

Martin was a bit uncomfortable with her crying. He managed to put his arms around her to comfort her a little.

"Louisa do you want to know what I heard?" he asked

"No" she said.

"I heard people saying as we walked in that you looked stunning" he said truthfully

"No you didn't"

"Louisa I never lie" he said

"I know, but you're trying to make me…"

"No, I am being honest." He said, "I can prove it, because over the next couple of days, I will get E-mails and it will mention you"

"I wont believe you until I see that evidence" she sobbed again.

"Fine" he said, "Now stop crying because you shouldn't listen to Edith, nobody does. I cant believe that Chris is seeing her, whether its just a plan, I'm not sure"

"OK" Louisa said sadly, "I'm tired now"

"I bet you are" Martin nodded, "Your eyes will be sore with all that crying"

She managed to smile slightly and then crawled into bed where she faced the other way to where Martin would lie, so she could secretly cry again.

* * *

><p>Martin smiled the following morning as he sat in the living room reading some e-mails that were coming through. He heard Louisa getting into the shower, so it would give him time to receive more. They were all work based, but mentioned the party.<p>

After an hour, Louisa walked into the living room, fully dressed still feeling depressed. She put her head on Martin's shoulder.

"Just reading E-mails" he said, "I think this one might cheer you up"

He showed her one from one of the consultant's wife.

"How come she E-mailed you?" she asked quietly

"Oh she must have got it from her husband, John, he's an orthopaedic surgeon like Sam" he said

"Do I have to read it?" she asked

"Not if you don't want to" Martin said softly

However Louisa did read what it said:

Hi Doctor Ellingham,

I just want to say that I was sober the whole night, so don't tell me off like you did before – that was a time when I didn't have any children, so I was allowed to drink!

Anyway it was nice to see you last night and to see that you have a woman.

Where did you get her from? She was gorgeous, I was worried for a moment that John might have a crush on her, sine she was stunning!

Anyway, good luck for the future, I want to get to know her as well, I heard her name was Louisa? Very nice name and suits her.

Thank you!

Milly

P.S I hope you tell her this, I don't E-mail for fun!

"Read it?" Martin asked

Louisa nodded with a small smile, "Yes"

"See I told you"

"I don't know Martin" she shrugged.

"Louisa, you stood out from every woman in that room" Martin said.

He looked closely, "Oh I have another E-Mail from Dr White, my colleague, he's two years younger than me"

"Yes" Louisa nodded.

Martin smiled as she saw Louisa's head rise, with a more happier look as she read:

Hi Martin!

Great party last night, I just wondered why you left so early?

Was that girl with you? If she was I am sooooooo jealous right now, I was going to come over before you vanished. I am single, so if anything goes wrong just call me and I'll marry her!

About the meeting next week, I need your advice, so reply with the criteria and I'll look into it.

Please please please don't marry her!

James

"Another one" Martin said

"I suppose" Louisa said getting up and going to make breakfast

"I know you're still not very happy, but if you're used to Edith then you shouldn't listen to her"

"Martin I've never met her before" Louisa said opening the drawers and then getting upset that she couldn't find a spoon and began to cry again, "Where's all of your spoons Martin" she cried.

"Hey" Martin said confused, "Don't cry about that"

He hugged her as she cried again.

"Louisa, I'll make the breakfast, you go and sit down on the sofa" he said and she did as he said.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Louisa's mood lightened a little by the thought that Martin would soon be moving to Portwenn – hopefully.<p>

"I'm just going to get my cardigan and then we can go for a walk" Louisa suggested.

"That's fine" Martin said still reading E-mails

He still wore a suit, but didn't put on a tie this time.

* * *

><p>The crisp breeze was freshening as they walked around Kensington.<p>

"This is Imperial" Martin showed Louisa, "It's not open today, but I would have showed you round"

"Its big" Louisa said

They got on the tube, which took them to St Thomas' hospital, since Martin had to collect some work. Although on a Sunday, he still didn't mind going in.

"I'll wait here" Louisa said at the entrance.

"No you are not" he said taking her by the hand and pulling her along with him.

"Martin I don't want to be criticised again for my clothes" Lousia said looking at her clothes. She actually looked nice, with grey trousers and a nice blousy type top.

"Louisa, you look more than adequate, you always dress like your going out for a meal" Martin said honestly, "You would never go outside with out dressing nicely"

"Well Edith doesn't think so"

Martin sighed as they followed many corridors and stairs up to his office.

"Wow, your office is nicer than mine" Louisa said as she looked around at the neatness of it all.

"Thank you" Martin said.

He opened his drawer looking for the article that he needed for Dr White to do his presentation on.

"Here it is!" Martin said happily as he found.

"Oh good" Louisa said looking through his book shelf, not understanding what most of the titles were about.

Martin came up behind her and wrapped his arms her. She giggled as she asked questions on what books were what.

"Oh that's just about vascular surgery in general" he told her, "And that one is about diagnosis"

"So you have a variety then" Louisa joked and turned to face him.

"Are you happy now?" Martin asked looking at her admirably

"I suppose, I can't waste my last day sulking" she said, "I go home tomorrow, so I need enjoy it."

"I'm glad you said that" he nodded.

"I think I am the luckiest girl in the world"

"Because you got Friday and Monday off" Martin said sarcastically.

She laughed, "No, because I am with you"

"Well not many people would say that" Martin said

"Yes, but they don't know you like me do they?" Louisa smiled.

Martin leant forward and kissed her on the lips.

Sam was working on the ward opposite to Martin's office and as he saw the door was open he looked in. He immediately saw them kissing passionately and shut the door quietly, so they didn't notice.

"Don't go in there" Sam said to a nurse who walked passed, "He's very busy" and then chuckled to himself as he went back to work.

Meanwhile, Martin and Louisa were still kissing and it was becoming more passionate as they did so. It was until Louisa pulled away.

"Martin we're in your office" she suddenly realised.

"Yes that is correct" he said.

"So we cant… you know…" she said becoming conscious that somebody might walk in and see them.

"Right OK" Martin said, "So you want to go home"

"That would be a good idea" Louisa said and they both hurried back to Martin's apartment.

…

The following morning dawned on Martin that he would have to say goodbye yet again and wanting to stay with her all the time.

Yesterday was spent just being together and doing things that couples did, such as make food or watch TV.

Martin got up and showered as usual before getting changed. He saw that Louisa was still in bed, so went into the kitchen and decided to make a luxury breakfast – so he thought himself.

He took four eggs and boiled them and then put four slices of bread into a toaster, at the same time as taking out plates very quietly and pouring two glasses of orange juice.

* * *

><p>Louisa was awoken by the sound of clanging coming through the door to see Martin carrying two plates of breakfast on a tray as well as two glasses of orange juice balancing.<p>

"Martin?" she giggled.

"It's a bit awkward" he said as Louisa helped him by taking a plate off the tray.

Martin sat next to her on the side he slept.

"Breakfast in bed" he said

Louisa laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Wow, this is lovely"

"Thank you"

"This is our last time eating together for a few weeks" Martin said sadly

Louisa looked at him with a sorry look.

"I know"

"I don't want you to go" he said

"I don't want me to go either, but I have to. Being the Head Teacher isnt always easy" Louisa sighed

"I suppose" he said, "You know in my office yesterday, I think somebody did see us kissing, because the door was open and then it was closed"

"What!" Louisa said embarrassed and then smiled shyly.

"I know"

"Oops"

"It will be fine, hopefully just a staff nurse or something" Martin said

"What if it was Edith" Louisa suddenly thought

"No she doesn't work on Sundays" Martin said, "She always said that patients shouldn't need looking after by her all day every day"

"Nice bedside manner" Louisa said taking a bite of toast

"That's probably where I got mine from. Being around her isnt good" Martin said, "She wont be with Chris anymore now that he's moving away"

"I bet" Louisa said not wanting to talk about _her_ anymore.

* * *

><p>The time came when they had to say goodbye in the train station.<p>

The train had pulled up and was about to leave in two minutes and Louisa couldn't miss it.

"Martin I will ring you when I get home" Louisa said with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Don't forget" Martin said, "I finish work at about five, but ring me on my mobile"

"Yes" she smiled as they shared on last kiss and then Louisa jumped on the train sitting by the window waving.

There were tears in both of their eyes as the train began to move. Martin followed it until the end of the platform when he could no longer see Louisa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Two Years Later**

It had been two years since Edith had last spoken to Martin and Chris had found another girlfriend named Lilly.

Louisa got over the comments that were made at that party and was now enjoying her red dress again.

A few months after the party, Martin had moved to Truro and moved in with Louisa. Things were all going well and on Christmas day that year, a special announcement was made.

'Louisa' Martin said, rising from the table, where Chris, Lilly, Sam, Laura and their little girl Milly, and Joan were all sat too, all enjoying their Christmas dinner in Martin and Louisa's new house.

Martin took out a ring box, and Louisa's face lit up.

He knelt down on one knee and tried not to become all emotional.

'Louisa, we wanted to wait a while' he began, 'We wanted to settle down and I didn't know when to do this, so I've had this ring for about two months'

Everyone laughed around the table at his uselessness.

'Will you marry me?' he opened the box, to reveal a diamond ring.

'Oh wow!' Louisa said, 'Yes, of course I will!'

She kissed him passionately on the lips and Martin placed the ring on her finger.

The table cheered and Joan was crying with joy.

Now a year after that, Louisa was now sitting in a hospital bed, surrounded by those same people. However, she wasn't ill, but a small bundle was being past around the friendship group.

Joan took the load of blankets off Martin and peered down at a small human being with a cute little face.

'Hello, little boy' she smiled.

'James' Martin told her, 'Sorry, that's his name'

'Yes, James Henry Ellingham' Louisa smiled

'What a lovely baby' Laura smiled.

'Adorable' Lilly said.

'What is it with women and babies' Chris sighed, but once showed the baby he said, 'Aw, he is cute isn't he'

Martin and Louisa brought home their little baby and celebrated with Portwenn. Now it was a marriage, a family, instead of being apart because of their job. They were indeed inseparable.

They all lived happily ever after. The End.

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story and reviewed on the chapters, I am very grateful to you all! Hannah xxx**


End file.
